The Insane King
by Kittykat2471
Summary: It was during the great war of the suits that the King of Spade's heart was ripped to shreds. It is the reason that he had forgotten to smile and love. For the war had taken what he had treasured most in world. His Queen... USUK Cardtalia death gore insantiy!
1. Prologue

**Me: Hello everyone! I came up with this over night so bare with me and it will be a background kind of story but it will be cool I think! **

**Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg and USUK all the way. Also death and Alfred going insane later! XD**

**Summary: It was during the great of suits that the King of Spade's heart was ripped to shreds. It is the reason that he, the once alive and pure hearted king he was, had forgotten to smile and love. For the war had taken what he had treasured most in world. His queen...**

**Enjoy and yes, it is sad but will make you cry but it will have a happy ending.**

* * *

**Prologue **

"Isn't there any way to avoid this?"

"I'm afraid not my queen, war is coming and with your husband's permission, me and my men would like to begin with preparation." Said one of the generals of the spades army as he kneeled before the King and Queen of Spades.

They were in the main throne room, different colours of blue, purple and gold. Four, high in command, generals bowed before two golden thrones where King Alfred and Queen Arthur sat with Yao, the Jack of Spades standing next to the King's throne.

Alfred rubbed his forehead in frustration. He truly didn't see the point the other three kingdoms were trying to prove. This would only result in more bloodshed and lost for all four of the Kingdoms. Ivan, the King of Clubs was always a sadistic and he knew he planned to one day rule all over Wonderland. He could not however see what Francis, the King of Diamonds, and Ludwig, the King of Hearts, got out of this. Last time he checked, they were on good terms.

"Are you sure?" his Queens frustrated voice reached his ears. Alfred turned his head to look at his Queen. _His _Queen. He knew Arthur didn't like going to war with anyone without a good enough reason to do so.

He smiled. Arthur may seem to be tough and ready to fight a war anytime someone talked negatively about the other kingdoms but he really was like Alfred. He knew they both believed that war wasn't the answer to anyone's problems.

"I'm sorry your majesties, but war is unavoidable at this point in time." Yao spook with a neutral voice, but everyone could tell he didn't want war either. An aged general shook his head and sighed.

"We have reports that the other kingdoms are preparing for a war, but they will not be ready for it until the end of this month and we need to be ready for them when they start attacking our borders." Alfred leant into his left palm and put most of his weight on the left armrest of his throne, the stress of this meeting getting to him which was quite rare. Alfred felt a hand grab his free one and squeeze it gently.

Alfred looked up into the worry filled green eyes of Arthur, a frown on his face as if trying to tell him 'nothing good will come of this, my love.' Alfred threw and small smile at Arthur and squeezed his hand back before turning his head towards the generals kneeled before them.

"If it is a war they want, then I guess it would only be polite to give them exactly what they want. Yao" Alfred turned his head towards the Jack. "See to it that we are prepared for when they attack." Yao nodded and left the throne room with the generals.

Arthur just stared at Alfred, who had slumped back into his throne. Alfred felt his Queens eyes one him.

"Artie, don't look at me like that. You know I tried, but there is nothing else the hero can do." Alfred smiled at Arthur's glare at the use of his pet name.

"I thought I told you not to call me that outside our bedchamber, you git, and I know you tried love" Arthur paused. "It's just this war... it gives me a bad feeling." Alfred stood up and pulled his Queen up from his throne into a hug.

"What is it babe?" his concern showed in Alfred's voice as he tightened his hold on Arthur. When Arthur had a bad feeling, it wasn't a good thing. Arthur smiled and kissed Alfred on the cheek.

"It's nothing love, just the old fear of war kicking in. Why don't we retire to our chambers for the night? I have something I have been dying to show you." Arthur said seductively.

Alfred chuckled and kissed Arthur square on the lips. He loved the taste of his queen, tea and roses with a hint of bitterness. If he could live off Arthur's taste then he would a very happy king. Alfred deepened the kiss and duelled Arthur's tongue for dominance, which he won of course, the hero, always wins. He heard Arthur moan into the kiss and he suddenly felt very hot under the collar. Alfred broke the kiss, staring into Arthur's now love and lust filled eyes and he had no doubt that his sky blue eyes held the same.

Alfred nuzzled Arthur's cheek lovingly. "Well baby, why don't we continue this 'conversation' in the privacy off our bed. I hear that the maids got us new silk sheets." Arthur grinned and grabbed Alfred's hand pulling him gently towards the double doors.

"Anything my king demands..."

* * *

Ivan grinned evilly as he looked at the mage in front of him, a set of fortune telling card in front of her. The Queen and jack looked at their king nervously.

"You can see the future da? Then tell your king, what will be the perfect time to destroy the King of Spades heart forever, if you refuse then you with perish. Predict the future of this war." The mage gulped and chanted in a strange language before the court of Clubs. Ivan still had a 'sweet' smile on his face.

Three cards flew out of the deck and into the mages hands. She studied them with her black eyes and looked at her king.

"These three cards tell of the kings past, present and future of his heart, listen well..." she spoke in a dull voice, as if she was possessed.

"Love at first sight fool, represents his past. This shows that he was always in love with his queen and was happy making a fool out of himself for this reason, in trying to get the queen to return his feelings." Ivan chuckled as he remembered the time before Alfred and Arthur had gotten married. Alfred would always pull Arthur to the dance floor for a dance and do crazy things just to get his attention. He remembered when he pretended to chock on something just to get Arthur to hug him.

"The rings of true love, represents his present. This shows he is overjoyed and happy with his husband and will treasures every moment together until death do they part." The queen of clubs smiled a bit. They were a very good example of what perfect love would look like. Their people said every time they kissed they fell in love all over again. Every moment together was treasured forever.

The mage looked at the last card, picking it up when she noticed two cards had come from the deck, meaning there was a response to the future that lay ahead.

"There is an outcome to his future that will affect you my king. Are you sure you wish for me to continue?" Ivan nodded with the same 'calm' expression. The queen and jack threw each other worried looks, the sound of her voice didn't show promise for the future of Clubs.

"A baby's blessing, represents his future, it is however upside down and covered in innocence blood. This show that his queen with die by the hands of another along with their child." The court fell silent at her words. The queen carrying a baby? Male pregnancies aren't impossible but they have only happened in Wonderland five times.

Ivan felt sick pleasure in hearing this. He would be taking not only the King's lover but also his future children as well. This was getting better and better by the minute.

"Before to start enjoying yourself to much my king, there is an affect to your plan." Her voice was still dull but her form was bent over as if in pain. Her voice also held great horror. Ivan frowned and snapped his fingers, signalling the guards to aim the swords at the mage. She did not respond to this threat.

"What is it? Tell me da?"

"... the response card to this future is the 'Black Spade of revenge'... this shows your own undoing Ivan..." Ivan had heard enough.

"Guards, shut this witch up!" The guards thrusted their swords towards the mage. She started to fade making the swords go through her.

"The King of Spades heart will not only break but will form into a hate that will be the Hearts, Diamonds and Clubs undoing. If this happens, if the queen of spades is slain along with their child, then I see the ruins of this land along with others. Alfred will be the one to claim the title of 'The heartless king of wonderland' for if you take innocence then you sin will come in the form of an army that will keep coming and coming until you are no more." Ivan growled and stood up angrily as he glared his purple eyes at the faint figure of the witch, her voice still clear as day.

"You lie you bitch! You know nothing of the future!" The mage only stared at him with soulless eyes.

"The Spades kingdom will earn the title of 'the suit of death' for its people will also fight for revenge for the lost of their very much loved queen. There is no escape from this fate Ivan if you continue the path you take. I wish your people only the best of luck trying to live with your foolish mistake, for they will only suffer and have you to blame..." And with her haunting words she disappeared.

Elizaveta gulped and hugged her husband, the Jack of clubs tight in fear. The court had frozen in their seats, her words replaying in their heads.

Ivan just smiled and looked at his court.

"Let's continue with our battle plans da? She was crazy and probably a spy from spades, so her words mean nothing." No one argued for they were too afraid to face their king.

* * *

Alfred sighed in bliss after 5 rounds of making love with Arthur, his queen had fallen asleep curling up by his side with his head on his strongly built chest. They were still naked from their activities with a covering of sweat over their bodies.

Alfred looked down at his queen and smiled.

Arthur was truly a beautiful creature and the afterglow of sex just made him more angelic. His acid neon green eyes were like the eyes of a snake that to charm you into doing anything his heart desired. His hair was wheat gold like the fields in the Kingdom of Diamonds, unlike his which was a bit darker. His slender yet strong figure fit perfectly with his like a puzzle piece and his skin made him look delicate and fragile as glass. Some people thought his eyebrows were the only flaw in his looks but to Alfred, they only gave his face more character along with making his eyes stand out even more.

Alfred wasn't shallow and only loved Arthur for his looks. He had fallen in love with his character as well. The way he comes across as a grumpy and scowling person was just a cover up for he knew that underneath that shell was a kind, caring person with a passion and love for his people. It showed when they were busy with work. He loved the way he got embarrassed and red when Alfred flirted with him and called him by his nickname.

Alfred kissed lightly kissed Arthur's hair before snuggling closer to his husband. He was truly blessed to have a person like Arthur in his life and he truly believed he couldn't love Arthur anymore than he did now.

Oh how wrong he truly was...

* * *

**Me: Not back huh?**

**Roxy: Your ideas pop out of nowhere like they magically appear every time you read or hear something new.**

**Me: That's because they do appear every time I read or hear anything new! XD**

**Roxy: ... You scare people ...**

**Me: :D **

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 1 - A Spades Kind of Day

**Me: Hello! Here is another chapter you can read and it was posted on the same day I thought of it, isn't that amazing! **

**Roxy: It's scary how much you love this card verse thing with Hetalia...**

**Me: There was only one reason why they made Alfred and Arthur the king and queen of spades! To make the fan girls and boys in some cases go completely nuts of the theme and create every possible idea out of it they could think of.**

**Me: Oh by the way, here are the ages of the royals if you want to know. (These are made up!)**

**Alfred: 22**

**Arthur: 25**

**Yao: 30**

**Ivan: 24**

**Elizaveta:**** 24**

**Roderich: 28**

**Francis: 26**

**Lili: 22**

**Vash: 23**

**Ludwig: 27**

**Kiku: 26**

**Feliciano: 24**

**Rosy: Rose doesn't own anything expect the plot...**

**Me: Boo... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1- A Spades Kind of Day**

* * *

Arthur groaned as he once again threw up into the toilet of his and Alfred's bathroom. It had been happening all through the morning just after he woke up. Alfred had been dragged off to help prepare to the war that was coming.

"I thought that meat last night looked a bit funny..." Arthur sighed and dressed in his usual attire which was a white dress shirt with a white ribbon collar which was under a royal light blue waist coat and dark brown trousers that tucked into his tie up lased black boots. To complete the look he wore a bluish purple long coat like a mages with a golden trimming. On his head instead of the small crown he wore at important events or gatherings, there was a small top hat the same colour of the coat.

Arthur checked his appearance in the mirror before making his way down the halls towards the king's study. Since Alfred was busy with the army along with Yao, it was up to Arthur to address other matters in the kingdom. The Guards stood to attention as their queen passed, showing their respect towards him, he nodded his head in greeting to everyone he passed.

As he walked into the king's study he looked at the pile of unfinished work the king had to do. Arthur sighed and began to read and sign the papers, cursing his husband for his laziness in paperwork. He heard a knock at the door.

"Come in, it's open." A servant opened to door with a tray in her hands.

"Forgive my intrusion you majesty. But I have your breakfast along with your morning tea, brewed just how you like it." Arthur smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, you may leave it on the table and go continue your duties." The servant bowed and left the tray on the coffee table in the centre of the room in between two blue leather couches with a dark wooden edge. This was all on a large royal blue rug with the spades symbol weaved into it was golden trimming all around the edges. The rug took up most of the studies hard wooden floor. The walls were covered in either old oil paintings of past rulers or book cases full to the top with scowls and books about Spades history, battle's that have past and blueprints for new weapons to use in battle.

It took at least an hour and a half to get through all the papers that Alfred had forgotten to do. Arthur flecked his hand to get rid of the slight numbness that had been brought on by writing with the pen for too long.

"I think I will start on that breakfast now" Arthur sighed in relief that his work was done (in the study at least) and he could now enjoy his meal. Arthur sat down on one of the couches and looked at the plate of egg and sausage in front of him. He smiled as he poured his earl grey from the spades design teapot on the silver tray.

After mixing in some sugar and honey, he took a sip and smiled. Just right, not too bitter yet not too sweet. The eggs and sausages were delicious too.

Arthur leant back into the soft pillows on the couch and looked out the large windows that looked over the wall around the palace and overlooked the Kingdom. The kingdom was always hinted blue with spade shaped leaves.

The nations flower was called the Time Tulip. Only members of the court and the royal three themselves are allowed to pick them. It's a blue petal flower that when picked it shows a small clock inside. The hour hand points towards the queen and the minute hand points towards the king. They are mostly found in the Capital where the palace is located or in the palace gardens. Blue roses would be the most common flower in spades; they are many different shades of blue purple and white.

Arthur walked to the window, tea in hand, and looked down to the barracks where his husband was currently training with the knights that were going to war. He sighed at the thought of it and sipped his tea.

This war gave him a real bad feeling, worst than just nerves. It felt like something horrifying was going to happen that would change everyone's lives forever. For the worst.

"It's just nerves... that's what it is... but I can't help but wonder..." Arthur whispered to himself and sipped his tea again before going back to the coffee table to finish his breakfast.

* * *

Alfred trusted his sword forward and blocked another attack. His face and hair covered in sweat from all the training he had been doing since dawn this morning. He truly still didn't like the fact he had to leave his beautiful queen but this war wasn't going to win itself.

Alfred was dressing in a baggy white v-neck shirt which showed off his chest, along with light sandy brown pants that were tucked into his black combat boots. He also had armour plates on his shoulders and hands. Around his waist was a black belt with the sheath of his sword.

Alfred smirked and rolled away from two soldiers coming at him. He was currently in the middle of a group of armoured soldiers, all coming at him with swords they used for training. Since the king was the most well known knight in the kingdom, besides the queen, he needed special types of training.

"Ok, that's enough. I think our king needs to rest a bit." Said an elderly war general to the side of the training field. Alfred grinned as he put his sword back in its sheath and wiped his brow with the wet towel one of the maids had offered. The general smiled at his king.

"You could bring down an army by yourself my king." Alfred laughed.

"Maybe I could, I am the Hero of Spades after all! HAHAHA" Alfred cheered and slapped the general on the back, making he wince at the sudden pain.

"You... have a good... amount of strength my king... you knocked the wind right out of me..." Alfred rubbed his hand through his hand and laughed nervously.

"Sorry! I sometimes forget my own strength." The general smiled and walked towards the other soldiers to help improve their battling styles.

Alfred sat down on bench nearby and greedily gulped down the water from the glass on the bench next to him. God, water never tasted so good! He licked his lips and sighed in relief as he leant back into the dark wood of the bench, his sword now lying beside him. His thought soon wandered towards the war they were being forced to prepare for.

Alfred knew he couldn't read the mood very well and could let is 'hero complex', as Arthur called it, get in the way of thinking about times first. But he did know that Diamonds and Hearts had no real excuse or reason for declaring war on Spades, since Diamonds and Spades traded goods all the time and Hearts and Spades had a peace treaty thanks to the close friendship between their queens.

Clubs however he could understand perfectly. He knew that even when Wonderland began at the dawn of time, Clubs and Spades were just fated to hate each other, since no matter who ruled it, the kings never and he meant _never_ got along. At gatherings or birthdays, Alfred and Ivan stayed on the other side of the room from each other. Alfred is a good person and likes to see and find the goodness in people, but he really just didn't see a heart in that monster of a king, just a black hole filled to the top with hate and bottled up rage for anyone who tries to double cross him.

Alfred did sometimes wonder if the only reason that all the Kingdoms aren't at war with each other is that also since the beginning of time, the queens have always be able to get on quite well. Take the current queens, at the gatherings they always appear and look happy to see each other and Alfred had caught Arthur sneaking off with the other three to avoid the tension between their kings.

Arthur... Alfred smiled with a dreamy look at the thought of his husband. He still remembered the first time he met Arthur.

* * *

_**Twelve years ago**_

"_Alfred slow down!" Alfred, aged 10 looked over his shoulder to see his baby twin brother, Matthew running after him. They were playing in a meadow near their parent's farm land. He grinned._

"_Catch me Mattie, hurry up!" Alfred giggled and ran through the blue hinted fields towards a small wood close to where they lived._

_Alfred ran though the trees and looked over his shoulder again only to discover he had lost Mattie. He called but heard no reply so he started to explore the wood._

"_It's like an adventure in my story books! The brave hero goes in search for an adventure." Alfred smiled and picked up a stick which looked almost like a sword. He swing it and grinned his sweet smile, the smile that got him treats from the villagers._

_He heard water coming from somewhere and beginning the curious child he was, when to investigate. It could be the adventure he was searching for!_

_He ended up at a small lake in a clearing, white daisies littered the grass below his feet. The trees stretched out to cover the clearing like an umbrella, so the only light that was able to get through landed on the lake itself, making it glitter in the sunlight._

"_Wow..." Alfred gaped in awe of finding such a place._

"_Hey! What do you think you're doing?" A voice snapped from behind Alfred, making him jump and turn around quickly, his stick sword ready for a battle to the bitter end, whatever that meant._

_He got the shock of his life when he saw who was shouting at him._

_It was a boy, no older than 13, was staring, more like glaring from where he was standing, at him with his large neon lush green eyes. His hair was a gold colour and was a bit messy, but still it looked good on him. His clothes just screamed rich kid since it was a white dress shirt and dark blue tights and brown laced boots. The kid also had the biggest eyebrows he had ever seen!_

_He glared at Alfred who had not answered his question, who had taken up just staring at him._

"_Its rude to stare you know! And you haven't answered my question. You're not allowed here!" Alfred snapped out of the trance he was under._

"_Who are you to say I'm not allowed here! Just who do you think you are?" Alfred glared at the 13 year old in front of him. But he really couldn't deny how pretty the boy looked in the beams of sunlight coming from the holes in the trees. _

"_I'm Arthur Kirkland! My family owns this forest so I have a right to be here you git! You're the one who doesn't belong here!" Arthur snapped and growled when Alfred laughed._

"_What's so funny?"Alfred grinned and laughed again._

"_Git isn't a word! I think you wanna look in the dictionary!" _

"_It is a word! You're the one making up words! 'Wanna' isn't a word!" Arthur was now red in anger and frustration. Alfred started laughing again!_

"_Now what git!" Alfred beamed and put the stick he still had in his hand down._

"_I like you! My names Alfred! It's nice to meet you Arthur!" Alfred said as his started to wave his arms around at a small child._

"_Hey! You wanna be my friend Artie!" Arthur had taken up staring until he heard what Alfred had called him. He went red again._

"_My name is Arthur, not 'Artie'! And why would I want to be friends with a git like you!" Arthur snapped as he crossed his arms across his chest. Alfred kept smiling his winning smile and grabbed Arthur's hand before dragging him though the forest to find his twin brother._

"_Because you look lonely and I always wanted a very beautiful person as my friend!" Because of his age, Alfred meant only innocent thoughts by it. Arthur was older however and went beat red._

"_Hey, let me go! Slow down idiot!" It was the beginning of a close friendship and future love._

* * *

**Present**

Alfred chuckled at the memory. They had a rocky friendship and when Arthur was made queen, he was quite upset for the lost of his best friend. But when he discovered he was the future king of spades, he jumped for joy and clung to Arthur for two months after he moved into the palace.

He loved the times when he got on Arthur's nerves and made him got completely red. He was so cute back then, still is but now he was a beautiful grown man and Alfred felt he was truly blessed to have a person like Arthur in his life.

The only thing he could wish for now is that dream family he always had pictured in his head. He wanted to have children with Arthur, watch them grow into fine rulers for the kingdom and feel the pride of a father that many have felt before him. But it was very unlikely.

Male pregnancies weren't impossible but they were very unheard of. It only happened five times in history and 3 of them were in the Kingdom of hearts. But Alfred could dream couldn't he?

"You're majesty!" Alfred snapped out of his thoughts and turned to face a soldier.

"We are ready to continue training, would you like to join us my king?" the soldier asked as he bowed his head in respect.

Alfred beamed his natural smile and grabbed his sword before following the soldier back onto the training field. The sooner the war was dealt with, the quicker he and Artie and go back to being completely lovey dovey over each other.

* * *

Yao stared at the map of wonderland in front of him, trying to think of the best way to defend their land from the other kingdoms yet still be able to stop their invading.

The navy was their best defence since they were an island and he had no doubt that Arthur was going to take command of that, being a former pirate and a natural seaman. Arthur's family were not only the most powerful in the magic department but also very good and planning out sea based attacks against enemies, it was why not one of the Kingdoms have been able to reach their boarders during wars. Their navy was unmatched.

Their army for land wasn't that bad but it needed more work on it since they haven't really seen that much action since they have never really needed to get up and go and invade another Kingdom. This time however, Yao knew this was going to be as deathly and as brutal as the last Great war which also destroyed the Kingdom of Diamonds if it wasn't for their alliance with Spades.

There was also another problem Yao needed to address. He knew there would be no mercy in this war but he wanted to make sure that the other kingdoms, mostly Clubs, saw that if you messed with Spades then you are asking for a death sentence. And there were new plans for weapons in the King's study that could do just that.

The King and Queen had been able to create a weapon that shot magic even if the user wasn't a mage. The King called them Magi Shooters. They were basically shaped like a spear but had a special power source inside that went fired, the spade shaped spear on the end would light up and fire a small ball of energy that could kill a man at first touch. Yao also knew there were others but the Magi Shooter was the only one he knew of, mostly because he had a hint that it was also the weakest and most friendly weapon they had thought up.

But sadly, since King Alfred and Queen Arthur share a hate for war and bloodshed, they hid the plans away somewhere in the palace in a special magic protected vault that could only be opened with the pendants they wore around their necks that when joined together, open the door to the volt and to their secrets they wanted no one but themselves to see.

"Yao, are you alright?" Yao snapped out of his thoughts and looked at a general that was helping him with the planning for their war strategies. Yao slowly nodded before clearly his throat.

"I'm fine aru. Let's continue with the plans when we can take a small break." The general nodded before going back to look at the other maps on the table, ones that showed a more detailed version of the kingdoms in a closer viewpoint.

There was no point in trying to get the royal pair to open the vault they hid. It would take something very heartbreaking or a critical emergency to get them to open it. And he doubted that would happen anytime soon.

Oh, if only he knew what was to come...

* * *

**Me: Secret weapons designed by Alfred and Arthur could only mean the end of life itself. HAHAHA!**

**Roxy: Where on this war torn earth do you plan to go with this?**

**Me: You will see soon my fluffy friend... you will see soon...**

**Roxy: ...**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 2 - War Plans and Bad Mornings

**Me: Next two chapters of the Insane King are here baby! Also please write your thoughts on my stories so I know what to edit and improve on in the future because if I can't get clues to what I am missing then how will I be able to write better for your future entertainment! XD**

**Roxy: She is working on Shadow Slaves and Love struck with this on the side! Element of the Heart isn't going to be continued for a while so sorry to people that enjoy reading it.**

**Me: I also won't be as active in my stories since I need to finish a lot of work I need to do for school since I will be leaving this year and I want a good set of grades to back me up in the world.**

**Roxy: Rose owns nothing expect the plot and her smart mouth...**

**Me: Enjoy! ... Oi!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- War Plans, Bad Mornings and a Mage of Little Words**

"Artie? You ok in there sweetheart?" Alfred asked from behind the closed door to their bathroom where Arthur was currently throwing up since they got up this morning.

"Urgh... I'll be... ok in a minute love... oh bloody hell!" Arthur shouted at his husband as he once again threw up into the toilet. This sick business was starting to really annoy him and worry Alfred.

It had been almost 2 weeks since the other three Kingdoms declared war on the Kingdom of Spades; preparations were well underway in both the navy and the land army. Alfred had been hard at work in the army training alongside his men and he felt ready for the upcoming war. Yao and the other generals had calculated that the other kingdoms due to their armies movement reports thanks to the spies they had sent that they will arrive at the beginning of June, which was one week away.

Arthur however was showing signs of illness and if that was the case, Alfred wouldn't let him under any circumstances go to fight with the navy. Through the two weeks of planning and training, Arthur had been throwing up almost every morning and had started to eat more and more, almost as much as the king himself who ate cannon loads of food every day.

Arthur was however stubborn and no matter what Alfred tried he wouldn't back out of the war.

Alfred had grown concerned and had called for the best healer in his whole kingdom to come to the palace and check over his queen, a small feeling in the back of his telling him that it could be a deadly illness and he might lose his beloved. Arthur had quickly comforted his husband from thinking that sort of thing, stating that he wasn't dying or had a caught a deadly illness and had said it was just a small bug that refused to get lost.

After what seemed like forever Arthur exited the bathroom only to be caught in a tight hug. Alfred nuzzled his face in Arthur's golden locks of hair.

"Artie, babe! You're starting to really worry me! Yao said the healer would be arriving today around lunch and if you like I can do the paperwork today if you don't feel up to it!" As much as he hated paperwork and reading, Artie's health and well being came first before his own problems with work. Arthur sighed and pulled back a bit from the tight hug, but still in his husbands arms.

"You know as well as I do love that you can't stand paperwork and besides, your army and Kingdom need you ready for the war that is coming." Arthur said looking into the worry filled sky blue eyes of his king.

"But-"Alfred started but was cut off.

"Now don't you start you idiot! I am fine and like you said, the healer will be here later. Now, start being the strong, proud leader and husband you are and win this war for me, okay love?" Arthur smiled and pecked Alfred on the lips. Alfred stared at him for a moment before grinning.

"I sometimes wonder if you fell from the heavens. If you did then heaven can surely forget about getting you back anytime soon!" Alfred laughed as he was smacked light upside the head, his queen glaring at him with his beautiful green eyes.

"You git! Enough with your cheesy pick lines! They don't work!" Alfred smirked and grabbed Arthur's chin forcing him to look up.

"Really? Because it sure look like they work judging from how bright your lovely face is!" Arthur was about to shout but was stopped but Alfred's lips bringing him into a strong and passionate kiss. Arthur stared at Alfred wide eyed for a moment before slowly closing them, kissing his king back.

Before Alfred could deepen the kiss there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Alfred shouted as he let go of Arthur, who had walked over to the large mirror to do a once over of his outfit. Alfred sometimes wondered if Arthur cared more about is looks sometimes them spending make-out time with him.

Yao walked into their bedchambers and nodded his head towards the royal pair.

"My king, you are needed in the courtyard to do a check on the weapons and soldiers we are sending and then you much agree with the battle plans we have decided on. Also the healer has arrived ahead of time and will be ready for Arthur this afternoon so once you are done with your duties you may-"

"He MUST!" Alfred interrupted as he didn't want Arthur to skip out of this. Arthur sighed knowing he wasn't going to get out of it with his husband on the lookout.

"... You must, by the King's orders, go to the Medical wing for your check up." Yao finished and walked out to door to wait outside for Alfred. Alfred looked at Arthur again before kissing him on the cheek and grinning.

"See ya later, baby!" And with that horrible use of grammar Alfred left the room to get on with large 'check list'. Arthur blushed slightly as Alfred's lips still lingered on his cheek and lips before shaking his head and towards the throne room where he had to deal with the whining of their people, mostly lords since they never had a problem with the presents which was a bit strange.

'If Lord Harrington gets flirty again, I will execute him...' Arthur groaned and sighed as he sat on Alfred's throne since the King was normally the one do had to do this.

* * *

"They say you are the best in the underworld da?" Ivan smiled as he looked at the black magic user, a dark mage, in front of him. The mage only nodded his head to reply.

"Good, then you can have the honour of doing a special favour for your great king, but not a world of this from anyone or it will be your head da?" Only a nod again, the silence bugged Ivan a bit but ignored it. He needed to make the King suffer slowly as well as quickly, and this plan was just perfect.

Ivan reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vile of green liquid, there was a dark metal snake wrapped around the glass cylinder, the clubs symbol on his head. Ivan brought the vile to eye level and twirled it around in his hand, his 'calm' smile never leaving his face.

"In his vile is a most special poison, for it can only take affect if the drinker is in say... a special condition...Kolkolkolkol~" Ivan handed the vile to the mage who looked at it and then up at his king. His silver eyes stared at the vile with little emotion.

"I want you to sneak into the Spades palace and put this into the queen's tea. The affects won't happen right away, in fact as of this moment it is just a glass of water with green food colouring." The mage looked at Ivan, confusion in is deep soulless silver eyes.

"Kolkolkolkol~ just do what I say and in time you will understand, now go!" He ordered as he sat in his throne, chuckling to himself at the twisted plan he had in his head. The mage flinched at his tone of voice and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Ivan smiled as he reached into his pocket again, this time taking out a small snake shaped whistle and played with it in his hands. He remembered the maker of the poison's words about it.

"At first it appears harmless and it will harm no living thing, but only blow of this whistle and whoever has drunk it, if they are pregnant that is, will suddenly become too weak and frail to survive the birth of the child..." Ivan smirked.

If they couldn't murder the queen, then they would make it seem like he died from 'natural' causes...

In the end, he will destroy Alfred's world... one way or another.

* * *

Arthur rubbed his forehead as another lord and nobleman tried to win the favour of the queen and king in order to claim bragging rights at the next ball.

"Is there anyone else?" Arthur sighed as he looked at the guard next to him who was holding a very long list of names.

"Only the two prisoners that need to be sentenced, but after that no your majesty." The guard replied, not looking up from the list in concentration. Arthur frowned and raised his hand to signal the two prisoners in.

Two men were brought in, forced to knell to their queen and they had to keep their heads down. Prisoners no matter who it was, the court refused to let Alfred remove that rule, saying it was for their own safety.

The men were charged for murder of three whole families, four of the victims were under the age of 4. Arthur glared at the men in disgusted and sentenced them to death, giving them no mercy like they showed to innocent children.

Arthur hated anyone who killed for money, revenge or just for the 'fun' of it, he however never saw the fun in taking someone's life that has sometimes done nothing to you and if they did, you must think before you use horrifying actions. He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts, no use getting worked up on the matter, he had other things to do anyway.

As he made his out of throne room, Arthur suddenly felt a terribly familiar and unwelcome feeling in his stomach. Arthur groaned and started to power walk towards the closest bathroom.

First thing to do on checklist: Find the nearest bathroom

Second: Grab a cupper before heading to see the healer, dealing with peoples whining about how their lives could be better if they did this or that always made him frustrated and in need of a fresh cup of earl grey to cure his already painful headache.

Third: Go to healers for check up on 'illness'...

...

Didn't seem too difficult...

* * *

**Me: End of this chapter and more to come, once I finish my easter homework I haven't touched since I got off...**

**Roxy: You are not coping off of me again...**

**Me: oh please~ ^_^**

**Roxy: No way in hell...**

**Me: -_- R&R**


	4. Chapter 3 - Shocking Discoverys

**Me: Just like before I plan to do two chapters each time I do the 'Insane King' because it has the shortest chapters in mind and it isn't very long... well I hope it won't be very long.**

**Roxy: Rose owns nothing expect the plot and her twisted mind...**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- A Shocking Discovery and a Healer of many Secrets**

"My queen the healer is ready to see you now." A servant explained as he bowed to the queen who was currently enjoying a cup of tea in the palace rose garden.

Arthur wanted to get away from the busy life inside and decided to have a cupper in the royal rose garden which was one section of the royal gardens that surround the palace. The roses that grow here are mostly white, blue and purple, no red since it seems that flowers that bloom in the Kingdom of Spades are only different shades of blue, purple or are completely white.

Arthur had watched the roses in this garden grown and blooms ever since they were tiny seeds, but he always had the desire to see the rose in its most beautiful colour, red. However they only grew in the Kingdom of Hearts and since it was landlocked you had to go through the kingdom of diamonds to get there. It was too far away for just a little visit and Arthur didn't want to deal with the King of Diamonds more than he had to.

"Very well, I will be along in a minute, while I am there please make me another cup of tea. I plan to enjoy the rest of my afternoon." Arthur said to the servant who was still bowing. The servant nodded his head but didn't look up at him.

'Well, if I don't go then Alfred will find out and make me go and it would be just plain rude to not let the healer do his job after they came such a long way.' Arthur thought as he exited the garden and walked towards the medical wing of the palace. As he passed the windows that overlooked the barracks, he could hear them training hard and their hopes to become the best land army that could match up to the skill level of their navy.

Arthur frowned at the thought of the war. He didn't understand why Francis of all people wanted to fight with their kingdom, first off he knew Francis hated war as much as he did, but had more... vain views as to why. Ludwig and Alfred still had the peace treaty they signed together before the last war with clubs, which only lasted for 5 years.

"Hello your majesty, I trust you are well?" A female voice spoke

Arthur snapped out of his distant gaze and looked around only to find that he was at the medical wing and the healer was standing by the main hospital, only used when the royal three or a member of the court needed to be sent to the hospital because of an illness or a deadly injury.

The healer was a small woman with long black hair tied back into a pony tail, her bangs hung low on her forehead. Her eyes were a cyan blue colour with a royal blue hint to them, clearly telling him that she was a magic user.

Mages were born with the eye colour of the kingdom they first breathe in. Arthur's family had business in Clubs and his mother, god bless her soul, when into labour as they were leaving for spades on his father's ship. That is why he had green eyes.

Arthur stared at the healer and nodded his head in greeting, the aqua about her seemed... empty. Arthur shook his head and blamed it on this sickness of his, it was making his magical senses go funny.

"I am fine. I would however like this to be over rather quickly, I still need to address a problem with paperwork in the king's study." Arthur said as he walked towards the white sheeted bed in the white painted hospital room. Different kinds of herbs, potions and sometimes poisons rested in this room, since they were not used that often.

"I shall be as quick as I can, now tell me, what the symptoms of this illness you have are?" She asked, her voice quite dull toned as she mixed together a cup of tea, probably in case he had to drink sometime horrid.

"Well, it is as Yao explained I suspect, I have been waking up almost every morning for the past couple of weeks having the need to be sick in the bathroom. Not only that but I seem to be eating more than I normally do, almost as much as my husband." Arthur paused and shivered at the thought of the amount of money it would cost to feed two Alfred's. The food prices were bad enough with one!

"Anything else?"

"Well, I don't know why but according to Alfred, I am being for grumpy and moody than 'normal', what's that suppose to mean anyway?" Arthur pouted angrily at the argument, well more like yelling match, between him and Alfred couple of days ago, Alfred made one comment on Arthurs cooking and he literally exploded in rage.

"I see... first let me get you something for the sickness before I start checking you over." She said and reached into her bag, pulling out a small vile with green liquid in it. Arthur looked at it with a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"What's that, if I may ask?" She didn't look up from what she was doing but replied to the queen's question.

"It is my special potion for bad stomachs, trust me, it will help dull the pain in your stomach when you are sick again." Arthur frowned slightly at the world special but accepted that answer and looked around the room, his thoughts wondering off.

However, when Arthur wasn't looking, the healer put the small vile in her pocket and pulled out another vile which had a metal snake around it. There was a darker green liquid in this one. She pushed down on the snakes head and tipped the vile over the cup of tea, the liquid pouring out of the snake's mouth.

She put the vile quickly back in her pocket and picked up the cup, walking over the to bed where Arthur was sitting with a distant look on his face. He touched his shoulder to get his attention.

"You're majesty?" Arthur snapped out of his trance when he felt a pressure on his shoulder. He looked up to see that the healer was done and the cup of tea was resting on the bedside table, the steam coming from the cup indicating that it was still warm.

"Oh sorry, I must have let my mind wander a bit..." Arthur said as he stared straight into her soulless blue eyes. The healer really did give off a funny aqua and it was really starting to creep Arthur out a bit. However his magic senses were all over the place at the moment with all the sickness this morning.

"It's alright. Most of my patients tend to let their minds wander when I am busy preparing medicine, there is nothing to apologise for." She smiled at him but it didn't reach her eyes which were still as soulless as the first him he saw her. Arthur nodded but still felt on edge, for a reason he couldn't explain.

"If you would lie back, I can begin the check up." Arthur laid back on the white sheets and jumped when she started to press against his head neck and chest, searching for anything that could have caused sickness. It was only when he got down to his stomach that she stopped, pressing harder each time, a serious look on her face as well as disbelief.

"What is it?" Arthur asked as he stared at her. The look on her face worried him quite a bit, the serious look and the disbelief made his insides flutter with nerves. What if it was a deadly illness or something serious like a weird growth inside of him? If it was a deadly illness was there a cure for it? Did he have a change of survival? The healer checked his stomach again before looking at him.

"I want to check something, can I use some of my magic to see this in more detail? I want to check quickly." The healer asked. Arthur felt on edge with the serious and hurried tone in her voice but nodded for her to continue her work.

The healer placed her hands over his stomach and started to chant in a special language, her works strange to even Arthur, who was one of the most powerful mages as well as a good huntsman with a bow.

After a while she stopped chanting and smiled at Arthur brightly, even her soulless eyes looked alive for a second.

"Well my queen, you haven't got a illness or a stomach problem at all. In fact, the reason why you are throwing up is enough to send the King of Spades through the roof in happiness I suspect." Arthur stared at her, wondering how him throwing up is a good thing.

He frowned and glared at her. "And what I may ask, is so great about be puking my insides out each and every morning for the past two weeks?" She giggled at his glare and smiled even more.

"Because my great Queen of Spades" She said as he pulled out a pregnancy stone, a special item healers use to check if the patient is pregnant or not. It had a plus on it with a three next to it. Arthur stared at it in complete shock.

"You're pregnant with Triplets. Congratulations!"

There was silence.

"WWWWHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTT! WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Well, if any of the guards were sleeping of the job, that ort to keep them awake and alert...

* * *

Alfred yawned again as he looked over the storage of weapons in the Barracks' basement, swords, shields, spears and anything else you could think of that fitted in with those weapons were all lined up against the walls. There were also crates and crates of amour for their largely growing army.

Alfred stared at the weapons, his hate for fighting and war that could kill innocence lives increased every time he looked at a weapon. He also regretted ever creating those god damn plans for those killing machines in the vault that he and Arthur hid. He turned to Yao who was checking the number of weapons and supplies they had and if they needed more to last them throughout the war ahead.

Alfred also knew that Yao was still trying to fine the right time to ask him about the plans he and Arthur hid, but he was gonna waste his breath. Those plans he and Artie swore under vow that they would never share with anyone who could use such power for any evil purposes, he knew the trouble that would come from them, but with Arthur's magical and Alfred wild imagination, they couldn't help but plan and invent machines and magical items that could help their people.

This is sadly how they started to plan 'WMD', Weapons of Mass Destruction, they didn't mean to but at the time, they were very close to going to war with the Kingdom of Clubs that was stopped by their queens fast thinking and their amazing ability to look past their kingdoms hatred for each other and talk about the problems with their people and how to fix them. Alfred and Ivan just couldn't be in the same room without the thought of killing each other run constantly in their minds when they were in the others line of sight.

There was also another reason why he hated Ivan with passion. But if Arthur knew it, he would just think it was silly and he was being overprotective because he was near Ivan. But Alfred swore to his crown that every time the rulers of the Kingdoms of Wonderland met, Ivan would stare at Artie, _his Artie, _and that just made him mad as hell!

Artie was his queen, his lover and his husband! Ivan shouldn't even be allowed to look at Artie, let alone talk and stare at him at the gatherings! The last time they talked to each other, well it was more like Ivan talking and Arthur just staring at him with fear and hatred for the other, Alfred had also declared war on Clubs. The reason. Because Ivan was talking to what he had declared was his!

Yao's voice snapped the king out of his 'kill Ivan' thoughts. "We are finished with the weapons and amour, we just need you to agree with the battle plans and we are really for them aru." Yao's tone was as neutral as ever, he really never liked war but it was the Jacks duty to overlook the army and navy so he really didn't have a choice in the matter. Alfred grinned as they climbed the stairs out of the storage.

"Finally, I can spend time with Artie again! This war is seriously taking my free time away dude!" Yao sighed at the King's relaxed and easy going attitude toward everything.

"This isn't the time to worry about how much time you can spend with Arthur, you have a Kingdom to run aru!" Yao glared at his King when he just laughed.

"HAHAHA! When you get married to someone as beautiful to you as Artie is to me, you will understand! Well, as soon as I see those plans, the sooner I can go find Artie if he didn't go to the healer." Alfred said as he rushed ahead towards his study where they were going to finalise the battle plans before putting it into affect.

There was one main concern of Alfred's about this war. He really didn't like how this war was shaping up to be and he was praying for there to be a reason why Artie should remain here at the palace. He knew Arthur was stubborn and loved to lead the navy since he loved the ocean but Alfred had a really, really bad feeling about letting Artie go. If only Arthur found a reason to stay here.

And by the god of wonderland, his prayers were gonna be answered...

* * *

**Me: Arties pregnant! (Throws confetti)**

**Roxy: (Blows party blower)**

**Me: I love Arties reaction, it's just silence...**

**Roxy: ...**

**Me: ...**

**My Mother: Rose? You ok?**

**Me: WHAT! **

**Mother: I just asked if you were ok, don't get mad at me... (Goes off in a rant)**

**Me: (Getting an earful...)**

**Roxy: R&R**


	5. Chapter 4 - Breaking News

**Me: To those who it applies to, I will be working only on the Insane King for a while only because I can't do this can keep up with all my school work and this at the same damn time.**

**Roxy: Then do work, people can wait for the stories...**

**Me: Normal readers' maybe, but fan girls will eat me alive if I don't hurry up! **

**Roxy: ... Dead meat owns nothing expect the plot...**

**Me: Enjoy! ... Hey! Who are you calling dead meat!**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Breaking News **

Arthur sighed nervously again as he sat on the blue silk sheets of his and Alfred's bed, his nerves becoming the death of him. At this current point in time, he was waiting for his husband to finish his duties and because of Alfred's protective nature, he said to the healer to wait for Alfred to arrive at the healing chambers and tell him he had gone to their chambers to rest.

'_What will Alfred think? What about the war? I will never be allowed off the palace ground if Alfred finds out about this... I'll never allow myself off the grounds no matter how hard I try..._' Arthur looked down at his stomach; he could already see a small bump there. He smiled and held his stomach for a while, his thoughts wandering.

'I guess I could get one of my brothers to take over the navy while I'm pregnant, they still live in our old manor. Patrick has the same level of sea skill as me so he could do it...' Arthur thought of his older brother. Patrick did pick on him when they were younger and still did when he when over to the manor for his monthly visits. He rubbed the small bump and sipped his earl grey that the maid had poured for him when he got back from the healers; the aftertaste of the strange medicine he took is in his mouth.

'_That medicine tasted really off, it was like drinking down small rocks and salt water..._' Arthur frowned at the thought of the healer this morning. He didn't know why but the mere thought of her gave him the shivers and his bad feeling he has had since the preparations for the war had started increased tenfold.

**FLASHBACK**

_"B-But that's impossible!" Arthur denied the fact he was carrying Alfred's children. The healer giggled at his reaction._

"_You of all people should know my queen that male pregnancies aren't impossible, just unheard of. Now I want you to take this tea, the medicine inside the cup should help you bare with the morning sickness. I don't have anything for the increase in appetite and the weight gain." Arthur stared at the cup of earl grey in her hand._

_He didn't know why but every fibre in his entire being was screaming at him not to take it. But this healer was the best in the kingdom and surely she wouldn't be able to lie without Arthur sensing something off. His magic however was acting strange to. It was all over the place and it weakened his senses a lot. _

"_You're majesty?" Arthur jumped at the sudden sound of her cold, soulless voice. She still held the cup in her hand out to him, her face remained emotionless. Arthur put on a fake smile and took the cup from her hands. She smiled and when to the small desk of herbs and medicines she brought with her. Arthur just stared at the teacup._

_It looked like any other more earl grey tea he had, but his magic senses were going haywire and his arms just couldn't find the strength to lift the cup to his dry lips. Arthur frowned and shook his strange feelings about the cup away._

'_You're being silly old boy, it's just medicine..." With a final sigh, his brought the slowly towards his mouth and began to drink the cups contents. It had a strangely bitter taste but not the normal bitter; it was the kind of bitter that said 'don't drink me!'As he put the cup down on the side table, the aftertaste kicked in. _

_Arthur also gagged at the taste in his mouth. It felt like he had just swallowed a cup of small rocks and salt water, giving him the desperate need to have a nice tasty cup of his favourite tea back in the safety of the royal chambers. _

"_It's a normal side affect from the medicine, the taste will pass soon. Now I think it is best to go and have some rest, the shock of this could be bad for the babies since they are still in early development stages. Should I tell the king about the news?" The healer asked as she turned to face him from the small desk, which was now also clear of her healing tools she had brought with her. Arthur thought about it for a bit before shaking his head._

"_I think it would save the guards from having a small heart attack if I told him in our chambers. Knowing that foul he would probably scream, shout and cause a panic until he got to me. No, I think I will spare our guards and servants peaceful afternoons by telling him somewhere out of harm's way." Arthur said as he stood up from the bed and made his way to the door. He nodded his head to the healer in thanks before leaving._

_The long journey towards their chambers was full of worry and a small hint of excitement. _

**END FLASHBACK**

Arthur sighed and emptied his tea cup before walking out through the large spade shaped archway and onto the large balcony, over viewing the whole kingdom right outside of their bedroom. He smiled as he remembered the times where he and Alfred would stand out here and just watch the sunset, taking in the last drops of sunlight before heading off to bed.

Arthur could smell the sea which relaxed him. Since the Kingdom of Spades was an island, the land always had the nice smell of the ocean and the hinted salt in the air. It was probably why most of the people of spades, who could afford one, owned a small boat that they could take out and enjoy the masses of ocean that surrounded the kingdom. The small channel was the closest they got to any of the other kingdoms.

His thoughts went back to his husband again_. 'I wonder how Alfred will take to this news. Will he be happy to have children with me? What if the war causes problems?_' Arthur groaned and leant against the side of the balcony.

'_Well, it's only in a matter of time before I have to face the music, so I might as well finish my tea before he gets here...'_

* * *

Alfred basically ran towards the healing chambers, hoping to catch Arthur before he was able to get away. He needed to find out what had been making his Artie so sick lately and if it was anything that needed any special cure.

'_Imma praying it ain't serious, Arties means the world to me. Having to live without him... NO! I won't think like that! I will match right into Clubs land or even travel to the Land of the Jokers to find the right cure! I will fight for Artie's life if I have to!_' Alfred vowed in his head as he sped walked towards the white door to the royal healing chambers, where the King, Queen or Jack was checked up on.

Alfred knocked –basically banged- on the white painted door only to find it was already open. Alfred shrugged and walked inside the room. The healer was there, packing her bags while his queen was nowhere in sight.

Alfred pouted. '_Artie had better not have skipped going to the healers, he promised! When I find him...'_

"My King!" Alfred jumped at the sudden voice. He quietly turned his heart and saw the healer staring at him in shock; obviously she had not heard him enter. After a few seconds she realised she was staring at her king and bowed her bow in respect.

"Forgive me for staring your majesty. I did not hear you enter otherwise I would have given you a proper welcome." The healer said as she didn't dare look up at the king of spade's blue eyes. Alfred stared at her before grinning.

"You don't have to bow your head to me, my lady. I am in the healing chambers so your word comes before mine in this area." Alfred almost laughed at her dumb footed expression.

"Thank you, my lord. I presume that you are looking for the queen to be all the way in this part of the palace." Alfred nodded and frowned slightly.

"He had been here right? I'm sorry if he decided to skip on this check up, he is a good queen but his pride in some cases like his health is just ridiculous..." The king ranted on and on about how he would drag Arthur here if he had to. The healer smiled at the amount of lover for their queen their king held for him.

"I assure you my king, the queen has and gone through his check up and is waiting for you in your bed chambers with something very special to tell you." The healer smiled at the King before showing him out. Alfred stared at the now white closed door, his mind blank.

'_What could be so important that he has to tell me alone? Artie knows better than to hide anything from me, he should trust me that I wouldn't make a scene no matter what..._' Alfred thought as he slowly walked down the never ending halls of the palace, the ling royal blue rug with the golden trimmings and tuffs drowning out the sound of his heavy footsteps.

The King continued walking down the halls, the guards and servants all bowed to him as he passed, but he paid them no mind. His thoughts were completely on his beloved queen. He quickened in pace as his thoughts became negative. They didn't normally turn negative but with the war closing in and this sickness of Arties on his shoulders, he had too much to worry about than think straight about all this.

'_What if it was deadly and there is now found cure? And he only wanted to tell me in private so I don't cause panic? What happens if it is? What would I do without- NO! NO NO NO! Stop that train right there!' _Alfred shook his head and growled under his breath, which had quickened in speed with all the negative thoughts. He vowed he would travel to the ends of Wonderland if he had to and he damn well meant it!

He has believed ever since he met Artie that they were a soul pair. A fated pair to rule over the Kingdom of Spades with love and justice for the weak and the helpless. The ancient gods that created Wonderland choose the both of them to be tied together with the red string of fate. And any sickness be damned if they ever took Artie away from him.

Alfred was so lost in his vows and thoughts that he ran straight into the bed chambers wooden doors, which were open so he made a bit of an un-heroic entrance.

* * *

Arthur almost lost the grip of his teacup handle when the doors flew open. Since he was sitting at the table on the small balcony in their room, he didn't see who it was but if he could take a logical guess.

Arthur put the tea down and walked back into the coolness that was their bed chambers to confirm his suspicions.

Alfred, the King of Spades, was at this very moment, lying face first on the cool grey marble floor, narrowly missing the large rug that took up most of their floor. He stared at the scene before him, trying not to giggle at the poor entrance his dear husband made.

"Ow... that hurt..." Arthur sighed in relief that his husband wasn't too hurt from the meeting with their hard floor as he watched him groan and slowly pick himself up. Alfred rubbed the back of his head to get rid of the headache the meeting with the floor had created.

Meanwhile Arthur had sat on the silk sheeted king-sized bed, his body sinking into the fluffy mattress, preparing himself for a hell of a conversation and an earful from his husband before he could even explain.

Alfred was in front of Arthur in two seconds and explored with false conclusions on why he wanted to talk about his 'condition' in private.

The first real words out of the king's mouth were. "Hey Baby! What's this about needing to see me in private? Are you really ill? Are you dying! Is there a cure for it! Please tell me there is, I'll travel anywhere to get it! Even to the end of wonderland and back! Just please tell me there-"Alfred was cut off from his rant when Arthur put to fingers on his lips, silencing him. Arthur looked very calm and had sealed his emotions away for the moment, probably because he needed to show he was calm in order to calm his husband down a tiny bit.

It seemed to work.

"Alfred..." Arthur's voice seemed weaker than before the check-up. This caused worry to fill his already panicked heart, for he feared it would stop beating if Arthur told him the worst possible outcome.

For there was not one second in all the time he has met and loved Arthur that his heart didn't beat for him. Not a second the blood that fuelled his body didn't belong to his beautiful queen.

"What's wrong Arthur?" Alfred only called Arthur by his real name when he was being serious. This most of the time pissed Arthur off that he didn't use his full name all the time but he was too nervous about his husband reaction to his news to be mad at the moment.

Arthur patted the space next to him; his green eyes still gave off no hint on what he was feeling. "You should sit down... what I'm about to tell you will be a bit of a shock..."

Alfred just stared at Arthur worried but sat down next to him, pulling his queen into a tight hug. Arthur didn't return the hug but leant into the king's touch.

"Alfred... love, can I ask something of you before I tell you?" Arthur asked in just barely a whisper. Alfred nuzzled Arthur's soft hair and kissed it lightly.

"What is it?"

Arthur breathed a shaky breath before hugging closer the Alfred, his eyes tight shut at the thoughts that were now racing at full speed through is head.

"You will still love me right? You won't think of me any different from what I'm about to tell you, right?" Arthur whispered in Alfred's strong chest, while Alfred stared at Arthur with horror over his face. How could Arthur, his world, ever think that? Alfred smiled gently and kissed Arthur on the cheek, his blue eyes shone with all his love for Arthur.

"You can tell me anything, sweetheart." Arthur smiled a bit but still kept a calm face. Arthur took Alfred's hands in his own and looked at him straight in the eye for the first time since he came crashing through the door. Alfred's baby blues were shinning with concern and worry for him.

"Alfred I..." Arthur started but barely whispered the last part. Alfred leaned closer.

"Yeah? I didn't quite hear you Artie..." Arthur took a shaky breath before starting again.

"Alfred, I'm pregnant"

...

**Could you really be any more blunt then that?**

* * *

There was a deadly silence, if you dropped a pin, you could hear it for miles. And this silence was killing Arthur from the inside out.

'_You bloody idiot! Why did I have to say that so bluntly? Alfred will think it's a joke, and if he doesn't then he will be... I don't know what he will think! What if he never wanted children because of all the duties of being king! What about the war? Well done old boy! Well done! Not only have you lost a husband but probably put the whole kingdom at stake because you couldn't keep your bloody mouth shut!'_ Arthur felt tears come to his eyes, why did he think it was a good idea for Alfred to know this, will all the war threats and the army and navy ready to move out, they need Alfred at his most alert!

Alfred's mind however was in a happiness meltdown. _'Artie... pregnant? As in pregnant, pregnant? As in carrying... children?'_ Alfred's mind started to function again and as of this moment it was bouncing off the walls of his skull, every happy emotion coming into his head like swarm of bees. Alfred noticed Arthur's head was bowed and the small sound of sobs came it his ears. It suddenly came to mind that he hadn't spoken and Arthur being Arthur he must have taken the silence the wrong way. Well that certainly needed to be fixed!

Arthur continued to over think the situation before he felt a hand cup his face and make him look up.

Arthur was staring now into baby blue eyes; shinning at the brightest he had ever seen them. Happiness, love, joy and many other emotions were present in the King's eyes. Arthur was in shock, his thoughts disappearing at he stared into Alfred's eyes.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked as he was suddenly again pulled into the tightest hug of his life. Air suddenly became rare.

"This isn't a joke right? You're really carrying kids? Our kids?" Arthur's shock turned to relief and joy. Alfred wasn't angry; he was the opposite in fact.

Arthur said nothing but smiled and led one of Alfred's hands to rest on his stomach, which was still flat so at least the weight gain hadn't shown yet.

"The three future princes or princesses of the Kingdom of Spades are currently under your left hand, my king." Arthur smirked at Alfred's awe struck face, the amount of emotion in his eyes only heightened.

"Three? Three kids?" Alfred's yells of happiness kind of hurt Arthur's ears since he was so close but he truly didn't give a bloody hell about his hearing. His husband was over the moon about their children and he couldn't be more relieved about this fact. Arthur had to stopped himself from laughing as Alfred now had put both hands on his stomach was feeling around the area, squeezing his skin to see if he could feel the three little lives growing in his body.

"How far along are you?" Alfred asked. His eyes still glued to his stomach with an awed expression.

"Not long, just coming up to two to three weeks is what the healer said... but I should be showing a bit in another two to three weeks." Arthur relied, finally able to get Alfred's hands away from his stomach.

Alfred smiled at his husband before kissing him fully on the lips, in which he fully responded to. Alfred swore that every time he kissed Artie his lips was even more soft and delicious than the last time. If he found a food that was the same taste as Arthur's lips, he could have eaten that single food for the rest of his life.

As the kiss ended, Alfred brought Arthur into his arms again, kissing the top of his head.

"It's amazing ya know..." Alfred breathed as he and Arthur walked into the balcony of their room. The Kingdom looked beautiful in the afternoon sun, the trees always giving off the hinted blue in their leaves but also the natural green colour. Like his and Arthur's eyes, they blended together perfectly.

"It's _'you know'_ and what is?" Arthur frowned. He really did hate the way Alfred talked without the proper grammar, he was the king after all and a king should be a perfect figure to all his countrymen and act and speak with an amount of power and grace. Alfred was the king and husband he didn't expect and but, truth be told, he was glad.

"I never thought I would be able to feel this way, being able to hold my entire family in my arms... I can't describe how wonderful it feels... Arthur, thank you..." Arthur blushed a deep red. His husband still surprised him to no end.

"W-what are you thanking me for git!" Alfred laughed. Arthur always insulted him when he was embarrassed by something. He made Arthur well... Arthur and boy was he glad.

"I'm thanking you for being my husband and now giving me a chance as a father. I am a King, a Husband and now a Father. But I'm really over the moon about starting a family with you baby... It's what I have always dreamed of!" Arthur blushed even more if that was possible and lightly smacked Alfred on his cheek.

"Bloody wanker..."

"Love ya too babe!"

"It's _you!_ And stop calling me babe! My name his Arthur!"

And that, ladies and gentlemen is the sound of a couple expecting. It truly is a magical time...

* * *

**Me: Thank you for waiting so patiently and your reviews! I would like to hear your opinions and ways I could improve the story. And yes, I know my spelling and grammar is horrid but I do admit I am terrible in English and even on the computer, I still miswrite things that a five year old to do.**

**R&R **


	6. Chapter 5 - Final Farewell

**Me: The next chapter is here! YAY! XD**

**Roxy: You have three exams next week and you started freaking out today! Why at you wasting time write fan fictions that will never get you anywhere in life! :(**

**Me: *GASP* You cruel person! XP You sound just like my mother!**

**Roxy: Rose doesn't own anything...**

**Me: Enjoy! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Final Farewell**

"No way in hell!" Alfred shouted as he stood up from his throne, his blue eyes filled with a rare rage that was really never seen in the king before. But what was not new was the protectiveness in his eyes as well.

"I-I was merely s-s-stating that-"A terrified council member stuttered as he bowed before his now enraged king. He shouldn't have asked such a stupid question but he felt he needed to put the kingdom and the war first. But his request was rejected by the King, the Jack and the entire council.

And he asked was that the Queen of Spades take control of the navy. But now thinking back to the current state the Queen was in, it was a stupid question was probably going to cost him his head. He felt the angered eyes of not only the King and Jack that were now standing in front of the King and Queens's thrones, but also the guards and the council.

After the kingdom found out the Queen of Spades was pregnant with the King's children, all the people basically protested that the Queen should say at the castle where he wouldn't get hurt. This was a request that the King was all too happy to grant.

"Bullshit! I have made it quite clear to my people and to the kingdom that my husband will not be going to war! End of topic, moving on!" Alfred growled as he waved the man in front of him to be taken away. You could see the steam coming from the King's head, proving he was not his normal happy self.

"Alfred, you must see reason aru. He was only stating that the navy would be stronger if Arthur was in control instead of his brother Patrick. Besides, I know Arthur wouldn't be pleased with the way you act when someone puts the word war and himself in the same sentence aru." Yao said was he dismissed the rest of the council, clearly seeing the King would need to calm down first before he executed anyone... again.

It was the end of the month and the army and navy were ready to move out. Yao would be leading half of the land army to the coasts of their island and the surrounding islands as well, so he was in control of the defence of their kingdom. The King was taking to the half and was going to invade the other kingdoms, since if you take the capital, you take the kingdom.

The plan before the good news for the King and Queen popped up was to send the Queen with the navy since he was a natural as ocean combat and was matched to no one. He was known as the Queen of the Sea by the sailors and pirates at their coastlines.

However ever since Alfred found out of Arthur's pregnancy, he immediately ordered Arthur to stay in the palace, having his older brother take over as commander of the navy. Patrick's ability wasn't as unbeatable as Arthur's but he knew the waves around Spades like the bad of his hand.

Arthur had also been ordered by his husband to take it easy with the duties he had to do now that he was staying here. Alfred had become very, very protective of Arthur, more than normal, but that was to be expected from a future father.

Arthur wasn't very pleased with the fact that Alfred had put him on palace arrest; he couldn't leave the castle without Alfred or a ton of guards watching his every move.

"I don't care how good his reason is! I have already given my word that Patrick will be leading the navy, and I don't intend to change that choice." Alfred huffed in anger that the earlier events as him and Yao walked down the hallways of the Spades Castle, the sunlight almost hiding the fact that they were soon going to war with its beautiful rays and bright light it gave the kingdom in the morning.

Yao saw his king needed to be alone with the queen so he left Alfred to stomp down the hallways like a rhino to ready his men to depart for the coasts of the Kingdom of Spades, where he would defend their kingdom and also sent men and supplies to the king when he was out fighting the other kingdoms.

Alfred still couldn't believe that man wanted him to put Arthur, his husband and the man carrying his children at the moment, into a death threatening war! That was just out of the question! His feet slammed down on the poor marble floor, his shoes sounded as if they had a metal sole. Alfred vowed the night he found out about his children, he would keep his future family out of harm's way, and no one, and not even the gods above themselves can to anything about it!

Alfred smiled dreamily at the thought of his future family.

He had always wanted children but when he married Arthur he was happy because he was with someone he loved with all his heart. He didn't mind if he couldn't have children because Arthur was worth it. It still didn't stop him dreaming of starting a large family with Arthur, their children laughing in the gardens and Arthur sitting at the glass table and chairs in the middle of the Spades rose garden, watching their children run. Artie would wave as he came for his break from being king; the children would tackle him to the ground, their smiles as bright as his. He never stopped dreaming for a wish that was unlikely to come true.

So when he found out Arthur was pregnant and that he probably could get pregnant again, Alfred hadn't stopped smiling that day and didn't let go of Arthur until he threatened Alfred with no more love making for a year. That would have been hell! Artie was too sexy to not touch! A whole year wasn't worth the risk!

"Having a nice daydream git?"

* * *

Alfred jumped when Arthur's voice suddenly was heard. Alfred looked around to see he had subconsciously walked to his study, where Arthur was, once again, doing his paperwork while he attended the meeting. Since the meetings where always on the subject of war plans, Alfred didn't let his queen in on any of the new plans, which greatly annoyed Arthur to no end.

Arthur stared at his husband with an amused look. He sipped the cup of hot milk he had been forced to drink. Alfred, being the overprotective git of king and husband he was, had banned Arthur from having his normal cup of tea for one simple reason only. Caffeine was apparently bad for you when you were pregnant, Arthur having no idea where his husband learnt that from however.

He did have a wild guess that Alfred had been in the liberty late at night when he was sleeping to look up for any safety warnings of what not to do when you were pregnant, which were enforced the moment the king had the chance. Like how he was ban from doing magic and other activities that involved strain on the body, taking a nap at least once a rest for extra rest. The next ban really did piss Arthur off though. He wasn't allowed to go outside the castle without armed guards, he did understand that there could be spies that could have found out about his weakened state and make a strike against the weakened Queen, but was it really necessary to make guards watch him like a hawk while in the safety of his own gardens?

Arthur jumped out of his thoughts when he felt the sofa he sat on shift as Alfred flopped down next to him, sighing in frustration. Arthur looked at his husband before finishing off the king's papers, knowing Alfred had once again gotten angry over nothing in the meeting and needed time to think and cool off before he did something he will probably regret in the near future.

"I'm gonna be heading out soon..." Alfred spoke out of the blue. Arthur sighed sadly at the thought that they wouldn't be together for the next 6 months and that Alfred was going to miss most of his pregnancy, but someone had to get the king to leave and who better than the man he was to stay here for.

Arthur looked at the King for the first time since he sat down. Alfred was leaning heavily against the back of the sofa, his arms hanging on the dark wooden framed back. His head was also leant against the back of the sofa so the king was looking at the white, royal blue and gold ceiling above; his clothes were a bit out of place from all the stomping Alfred did to get to the study. Arthur scooted over so his leg was touching the kings; place his silk white gloved hand on his husband's leg in a attempt to comfort him. Feeling the pressure on his leg, the king looked as his queen, his blue eyes held sadness and regret that he wasn't going to be there through most of Arthur's pregnancy.

"It's not forever love, and your men need you out there fighting for your kingdom." Arthur spoke softly as he leant on Alfred's shoulder, a rare show of affection from the normally shy queen so Alfred didn't waste such an opportunity. Alfred wrapped his arm around the queen's shoulders and his hand rested on Arthur's growing stomach, which had grown a lot in such little time. Alfred started to stroke Arthur's stomach, loving the feeling of knowing his children were growing healthily in his lover's stomach.

"I know but, I really want to be here for you... I don't like the feeling that I'm leaving you on your own when you are carrying our kids..." Alfred whined as he kissed Arthur's hair. Arthur frowned and lightly smacked Alfred on the leg.

"Stop whining you git... You are leaving me with thousands of guards watching my every move and probably going to have them update you on everything I am doing while you're gone... and besides..." Arthur smiled sweetly at Alfred as he placed his hand on top of Alfred hand which was on his stomach.

"All four of us will be waiting right here when you get back..." Alfred smiled and kissed Arthur on the lips, who kissed back. The kiss was just sweet and loving, each the king and queen pouring all the love they had for the other into it. When air began a problem, the pulled away before Alfred brought Arthur into a tight hug.

"I'll be back before you know it, you won't even know I was gone baby..." Alfred pulled away from the hug and laughed at the face Arthur was pulling.

"My name is Arthur, not babe, not baby and certainly not Artie you git!" Arthur cursed as his King laughed even more and suddenly brought him into his lap.

"Hey, you git! Let me go!" Arthur scowled as his struggles against the King's strong grip were useless.

"Not gonna happen babe!" Alfred laughed as Arthur hit him on the head, his face gone a beautiful shade of red.

"You're impossible..." Arthur groaned but cuddled into the hug Alfred had trapped him in nonetheless. Alfred smiled and haired the top of Arthur's head, tightening his grip on his queen as his smile dropped.

"I'll be back soon Arthur... So wait for me..." Alfred voice was barely a whisper but it had reached the queen's ears. Arthur smiled and pulled away slightly to look at his husband dead in the eye. He saw the sadness of being dragged away from his family in those sky blue eyes he loved so much.

"I will wait until the ends of all Wonderland my king... always..." Arthur smiled and kissed Alfred again, pouring all his love and affection for the other into the one kiss. Alfred replied with just as much love and affection, the king saving the moment of the queen in his arms forever in his mind.

If only he knew it was the last time he would ever he would see Arthur's smile...

For fate was now set in stone... and the result of this fate would bring about the birth of the end...

The Black Spade...

The Insane King...

* * *

**Me: Done and will not be updated for a while because of the increasing demand of maths revision and my other story 'Love Struck' for Yugioh.**

**R&R People!**

**Reviews are welcome!**


	7. Chapter 6 - Missing You

**Me: Sorry for the delay, I have just started my taster days at collage and I am loving it so far! And Love Struck is on hold for the moment as is Shadow Slaves because I have no idea if they will have to be removed because of the stupid rules fan fiction is putting up!**

**If this is because parents have been complaining and I have a message for them:**

**If you are upset about your child reading this stuff then WHY are you making other people suffer because you can't get up from your high horses and stop your child doing it. It's their life and you only have a control over them for about ten to twelve years before they start fighting you.**

**Just get fanfiction to get a age warning, like you have to be 18+ to read this and if not, please don't read. Then they have done what they can, you're to blame if they continue since it's a sign of your crap parenting... **

**Just saying... THINK FIRST YOU BASTARDS!**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Missing You**

Arthur groaned as the sunlight hit his face from the large windows of the bedroom, the curtains wide open from the maids that must have come in and given him breakfast in bed, judging from the mouth-watering smell coming from the small dark wood coffee table near the fire place. Arthur's eyes slowly opened, hurting slightly at the bright morning light.

But despite the warm sun rising from the overhead, the bed was very cold. For it was missing one person.

King Alfred.

'_It's only been a week and I already missing the git...' _Arthur shivered at how cold the bed felt and got up only to sit on the side of the bed, still in his nightwear with was just a pair of boxers. His stomach was quite big now and he had to wear different clothes in order to be comfortable and not rip any of his old clothes.

Arthur walked over to the bathing chambers to see his bath was already done for him; just the right temperature to wake is body up. As he laid in the bubble bath he had been given, his thoughts went back to his King and the day he rode off into danger.

* * *

"_I'll be back before you know it Artie, you worry too much." Alfred smiled sweetly at his worried Queen. He was currently in a full spades army uniform for high command, which was a pair of white pants with polished black, steeled heeled shoes. The jacket was a royal blue like their flag with golden rope-like trimmings around the wrists, complete with gold shoulder pads with tuffs. All his medals he had earned from other battles and victories. _

_The pair was standing on a stone platform that led to the main doors to the grand hallway, which was connected with the throne room. They were in a main palace courtyard with most of the spades army on horseback or walking, all heavy armoured and fit and ready to see battle. This was the final group of soldiers they had going onto the navy ships and docking on the shores of the Diamond Kingdom, the King going last so the rest of the army along with the generals had enough time to secure a section of diamond territory for a base where they can plan further when the king arrived. _

"_I'm not worrying too much git!" Arthur huffed as he glared at his husband. He was dressed in a large white dress shirt and some comfortable black silk trousers that didn't crush his stomach in anyway. He also wore his dark brown leather boots, finding them the most comfortable shoes he owned even if they weren't the most polished or newest pair. _

_He was dressed like this because Alfred at found another thing to change about Arthur's day. This time clothes since he read that the stomach can't come under too much pressure or it will hurt the children inside and Alfred being Alfred, he took it another step further and changed his entire wardrobe._

_Alfred laughed. "Whatever you say sweetheart!" _

"_Don't call me that!" Arthur almost pouted. He was just so cute sometimes._

"_Would you rather me call ya babe instead?" Alfred smirked as his queen went a most adorable shade of red._

"_First off, its 'I call you' and second you may call me by my real name!" Arthur growled and his glared daggers at his husband. He may love Alfred more than anything else in the world but sometimes the man was just impossible to reason with._

"_I mean it though... promise me that you will come back to me in one piece?" Arthur said quietly as he looked down at his feet too embarrassed to look his king straight in the eye. Alfred looked at his queen for a moment before pulling him into a tight hug, kissing his forehead._

"_I will win this war Arthur and I will come back, you know why?" Alfred said._

"_No love, why?" Arthur asked looking at his husband. His blue eyes were shinning with love for the other and he was sure that his own green eyes were shinning with the same._

"_Because unlike the others, I have my one true love carrying our children. I have something worth coming back to and fighting for." Alfred said and kissed Arthur on the lips._

_Arthur was surprised for a second but almost immediately returned the small kiss. It wasn't passionate but it was filled with all their love they had for the other. Each one begging the other to be safe and unharmed until they are together again. As soon as air became a problem they broke away. Alfred arms were still round Arthur's waist will his arms were loosely around the king's neck, each one making no effort to move from their current position. _

"_My King?" The pair broke away from their hug and ripped their eyes away from each other to look at a soldier who was dressed in full armour. _

"_Your horse is ready to leave as is the army your majesty." The soldier said as he bowed in respect to the royal pair. Alfred nodded his head back to the soldier._

"_Thank you, you are dismissed to prepare for departure." Alfred said before turning his attention to his black stallion, Hero. He was a war horse and had seen many battles in his five years of life, but was still able to outrun any creature or machine. Expect for Arthur's white mare that is, Angel._

"_I guess this is good-bye..." Arthur's saddened voice made the King of Spades jump back into reality. Hearing his lover worry and fear wasn't pleasant for his ears because it hurt his heart a lot to see Arthur upset and stressed over something that was very serious. Alfred kneed down and kissed Arthur's stomach._

"_You should calm down. I know our little growing angels want you to. I will return Arthur and just in time for the delivery." Alfred smiled up at his queen. Arthur went red but smiled back at his king._

"_I am sure our little angels can wait until their daddy is home. Until then they have to put up with just mummy." Arthur said as he crossed his arms across his stomach lightly, smiling motherly at his stomach. _

_Alfred grinned and kissed Arthur on the forehead before walking down the steps towards hero._

"_Lucky them! And I'll be back Arthur, so wait for me!" Alfred laughed as he waved. Arthur waved back as he watched his lover ride off into a dangerous war and it was killing him inside he was not there with him. As the castle iron gates lowered Arthur was escorted back to his bedchambers by a handful of guards, another result of one of Alfred's overprotective daddy moments._

'_Be safe you git, because it isn't me you should be worried about.'_

* * *

"I do hope that git is safe..." Arthur sighed as he got out of the bath and dried himself off. It was another day of nobles making use of the war in order to gain more from the royal treasury and funds.

Well, they were sadly mistaken if they though Arthur was going to let them take more money than they already demand. That money was currently going towards supplies for the war and other things for the kingdom such as weapons in case of the other armies breaking through the navy.

Even with the King gone, Arthur was still a very goof ruler on his own and knew the laws better than the king. He also did the king's paperwork so he knew all there was to know on the king's duties and what subjects are in highlight at the moment expect the war. Arthur sometimes even wondered which one of them was the true ruler of spade, but Alfred does have his moments when he isn't being an idiot.

Arthur put on one of his many pregnancy outfits the king had the tailors make for him and sat down in one of the arm chairs that was sitting by the large, warm fireplace. He began his breakfast and noticed it was more than he normally eat. I was even bigger than Alfred's breakfast in the mornings!

"Another thing the dear King of Spades has changed of my already messed up day routine..." Arthur sighed but ate all of the food and hot milk there was on the silver tray. Soon a knock was heard from the door.

"Your highness?" a servant's voice came from the door. Arthur finished the cup of hot milk and turned his head to the large door to the long hallway outside. The palace was almost empty with most of the guards and soldiers off the war. The remaining guards probably on the palace outer wall, on look out for any war activity coming towards the capital.

"Yes what is it?"Arthur asked.

"There is a nobleman requesting your presence in the throne room, saying he won't leave until his seen you..." the servant answered, a hint of annoyance in his voice. It wasn't towards Arthur of course but to the nobles that were making Arthur run around and stressing out.

Arthur had noticed how that most of the servants, guards and anyone else in the kingdom if you asked he suspected, always seemed annoyed when a nobleman demands money or land. Yao had said in one of his letters when he got to the coasts with his half of the army that some of the villagers were prepared to fight if they need to, all saying they were to protect their beloved queen and kingdom.

Arthur still blushed at the thought of the people of his kingdom calling him their 'beloved queen'.

"I will be there in a second, oh and tell the cooks in the kitchen that I am thankful for the lovely breakfast!" Arthur said as he made himself look decent in the large mirror.

"Yes your highness!" the servant said before walking off. Arthur sighed and checked himself one last time before leaving his bedchambers, his hands resting over his stomach as he walked. This was a strange little habit he developed while he had been pregnant, as if he was subconsciously trying to give his children more protection.

* * *

He entered the throne room with a nobleman basically yelling at a member of the council, the man's face was bright red from all the yelling he had been doing. He was making a complete ass of himself in front of the council member and Arthur for that matter.

Both men were unaware of the Queen of Spades entrance and therefore continued their shouting match, much the Arthur's amusement.

"I will not leave until I have seen the Queen!" The man shouted as he glared at the council member, who was staring at him with a look of annoyance and slight anger.

"Then you will be waiting for a quite sir, for the Queen is probably still eating in his chambers." The councilman said.

"Then take me to his chambers!" The man huffed. The councilman glared at the nobleman, his patience for the man was starting to run thin. Arthur's patience and hearing were running thin as he continued to watch the scene before him, sitting on the King's throne that he was able to walk over to without being noticed.

"There will be no need for that."

Both of the shouting men jumped and turned towards the throne. Arthur was leaning back against the throne's cushions rubbing his slightly large stomach even though he was only about one month and a bit pregnant. The palace doctor said it was because he was carrying triplets and it will be wise to not leave bed around six to seven months pregnant to keep the body under minimal stress.

And this was the sort of situation that was stressful which is probably why the guards and the council man are still glaring at the greedy nobleman.

"Y-you're highness! I didn't hear you come in..." The council man stuttered and bowed to his queen, Arthur nodding in return for the show of respect. He however doubted the nobleman would bow and surprise, surprise, he just walked straight up to the throne and looked the queen dead in the eye.

This was a sign of disrespect and Arthur could tell the guards standing each side of him and at the door were just waiting for the order to take the man away.

"My family has paid for this war and I am here to demand that you as queen should raise the taxes instead of using our money!" The man, who Arthur now recognised as Lord Herring, a greedy nobleman who loved having different lovers every night and a load of money in his pocket. He also didn't have any family but he was just a man who wanted to take advantage of the poor situation the kingdom was in at the moment with the war starting.

Arthur rubbed his forehead, already feeling the headache that was going to be sprung from this argument.

"Lord Herring, as far as I know you are the only one left from your family name and live alone apart from the young men and women you persuade to sleep with you every week." Arthur smirked as the noblemen's face went pale, knowing full well he was caught. The councilman chuckled behind his hand as he stood to the sides, watching the queen deal with this greedy man as if he were a mere fly.

"If you no other business then you may leave my palace..." Arthur ordered as he signalled the guards from the door. The guards nodded towards their Queen and raised their spears as a threat to the greedy lord. The councilman bowed in front of the throne as Lord Herring was dragged away, literally kicking and screaming.

"I thank you, your highness. I'm sorry he made you rush your breakfast and ruin your day..." The councilman said. Arthur smiled slightly at the councilman.

"There are many greedy noblemen out there and if I am not able to keep them at bay while my husband and the jack are away at war, then who will?" Arthur said, a little pink that he referred to Alfred as his husband in public, always being the shy person about love that he was.

"Well, since the king has make the council take care of all his and your paperwork while he his away, you have the whole day to yourself my Queen..." The council man smirked at the Queen's shocked expression and frowned in frustration. The councilman left the throne room with a pissed of Queen.

"Does that GIT have to change everything about my day?"

* * *

**And there is Arthur's day, completely nothing expect for a greedy noble or two. Alfred really has made his life easy! I wish Roxy would do that for me! DX**

**Roxy: One) you are not my wife and two) I wouldn't do that for you because you already do nothing all the time anyway!**

**WAAHHH! SO MEAN!**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 7 - Assassination Attempt

**And here is the long awaited chapter 7 of the Insane King! Sorry it took so long, I just couldn't be bothered to write it up during the summer since I always get sleepy during hot summer days.**

**Roxy: Rose doesn't own anything except the plot and the cruel idea this story came from...**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Assassination Attempt **

Arthur groaned as he sat on his and Alfred's bed, his feet killing him from all the walking the nobleman had him doing today as well as the mountain of paperwork the council couldn't sign and pass without a royal signature. He took of his small hat and long purple blue coat, leaving him in a large white dress shirt with a white ribbon and a pair of sandy coated trousers that didn't crush his growing stomach. He also wore a pair of dark brown boots.

Arthur was now three months along and the war was at a stalemate so far, which was quite a feat considering the fact the Kingdom of Spades of going up against the other three kingdoms, including the Kingdom of Hearts which was able to match up the their power alone. He had got word from Yao that his men have set up many bases in towns along the coasts of their shores, the waves seeming to be with them at the moment since it was out tide season. Meaning the beach was bigger than it should be and fishing becoming almost impossible under the threat of enemy ships from diamonds or from the far away Clubs.

' _I just bloody want to know why the Kingdom of Diamonds would want to fight with us, Francis has never showed any hatred towards our kingdom and has enjoyed his visits here from what I could gather.' _Arthur thought to himself as he rubbed his feet, or at least tried to but his stomach was starting to really get in the way. Arthur sighed in frustration and fell back on the bed, the mattress sinking as his now heavy body laid on it.

'_Then again... Francis, no matter how much I really don't want to admit it, is a surprisingly good actor and a very patient person went it comes to people. Lily I know couldn't hurt a fly and the fact she never hides the fact she loves my rose garden so she couldn't have agreed to this. Vash I know would rather bloody die then put his sister at the risk of war so his out...' _Arthur rubbed his head, all this thinking about war and why was starting to really kill his head. Not to mention his stomach was starting to really hurt his back.

Arthur gave up on trying to find reason in favour of reaching over to his bedside table, where a letter with slightly sloppy writing laid innocently. Arthur picked up the letter and smiled as he began to read it.

'_Oh Alfred...' _Arthur thought as he read the letter from his king, his worries for his husband and the father of his children returning to him.

**Hey Artie!**

**Things are ok over here and the men seem as ready as I am feeling right now! Diamonds is still a beautiful country baby and I wish I could share the view with you, but duty comes first as you like to always shout it in my ear. **

**I miss ya like crazy Artie and our children, life just isn't the same here or anywhere unless you're next to me. I'm truly sorry I can't be there with you during your first months of pregnancy and I promise I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you. I feel like I'm missing out on the best nine months of our lives because of this damn war! It's not fair man!**

**Also, I hope you are taking it easy like I ordered you to though you really never liked to follow orders did ya my Queen of the Pirates. I bet you're upset because I ordered the council to take care of everything that includes walking somewhere or stressing out on something like a piece of that stupid paperwork I see no point in signing! Paperwork is evil Artie!**

**Oh yeah, I also have some ideas for the names for the future princes or princesses of the Kingdom of Spades! I tell you them when I get back because the hero will always return to his loved ones! **

**I promise you I'm safe and I praying every night for these painful six months to end so I can see you again. It's lonely here without you and the bed feels so empty. It just proves that fate doesn't want us to be apart ever! I knew we were soul mates! And you said it was a silly thought!**

**Anyway I need to go and prepare for morning. Another day of fighting off scouts and marching though the fields. I'm thinking of ya Artie, and I miss ya so much I can hardly sleep at night knowing you aren't here besides me.**

**Yours Forever and more,**

**Alfred**

'_You're such a sap Alfred...' _Arthur thought as he read the letter, the small loving smile didn't leave his face as he read. Arthur brought the letter to his lips and pressed a kiss on it gently, as if hoping his love for his husband would reach him through the letter he sent.

**Ding Ding**

Arthur snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the grandfather clock that was next to the fireplace. The clock read 9:00. He then turned his attention to the shut, glass doors to the balcony to find the sun was also set in the sky, the darkness of night stretching across the land.

"My goodness, it's that late?" Arthur spoke to no one in particular before setting the letter down on the side table once again before walking towards the bathing chambers, his feet and his whole body in fact needing a bubble bath.

* * *

Unknown to the pregnant Queen a dark figure was making its way through the halls of the palace, avoiding the guards as they patrolled the halls with their spears at the ready. The figure avoided the servants that were running around the long dark halls trying to get their late night duties done before they went off to bed.

The figure made its way through the halls, the bright yellow eyes that shone through the black hood and cape the figure was wearing darted in every direction. It was as if the figure was searching for something of great value, something that wasn't his to take...

... Or could it be he was looking for someone?

The figure growled as he became lost the twisting hallways, a clever idea by the pervious queen that would make it impossible for any outsiders to their kingdom find anything of value without getting lost in the large maze of a palace. The only ones that could get around the palace like the back of their hands were the guards, servants, councilmen and the royal three. Guests and other visitors from different kingdoms would become completely lost if they weren't escorted by a guard or servant.

"Can the people of this island kingdom build anything without turning it into a damn well maze?" The figure growled in a male sounding voice, proving the figure was a male at least and that he had yellow eyes.

"Who's there?" The figure jumped and hides in the shadow of a nearby pillar at the sudden voice. He turned his eyes to a servant with a candle in his right hand, his blue eyes searching the hallway to find out where the voice had come from. The coated male looked the servant over for a second before reaching for his dagger. Killing him would be a piece of cake and there was no one in this hallway to shout for help.

"Must be my wartime nerves... anyway I need to get to the queens chambers to get his clothes before I go home..." The servant spoke to himself as he started down the hallway again.

And he never noticed he was leading their unwelcome guest straight to his target...

* * *

Arthur hummed to himself as he finished off his bubble bath, his back and feet feeling a lot better. He changed into his sleeping gowned; Alfred's ways were just popping up everywhere today, and reached for the door handle before freezing. Arthur just stared at the closed-door before slowly backing away from it, as if it was dangerous.

But it was what Arthur's magical abilities sensed behind the door that made him on edge.

'_There's an unknown presence in the bedroom... it isn't a servant or a guard... its aqua is different to someone of Spades...' _Arthur hugged his stomach tightly, having a very good feeling that whoever was in there wasn't there for a friendly goodnight. Arthur placed his hand on the wooden door and closed his eyes, chanting something in a strange language before reopening his forest green eyes, a strange bluish tinge to them.

Arthur was now able to look into the bedroom through the thick stone walls without so much as making a single sound to alert the intruder in his bedchambers.

The intruder was creeping around the room trying to make as little sound as possible as to not alert the Queen in the bathroom.

'_Whoever this man is, they seem to have forgotten that the Queen of Spades hold magic and could have easily sensed them before they even came in the room...' _Arthur chuckled silently, the children inside him kicking slightly as if they knew their mother was laughing and had gotten excited. Arthur smiled slightly and slowly rubbed his large stomach as he continued to watch the intruder, his old pirate ways saying it was time for a bit of 'fun' with his uninvited 'guest'.

The intruder sighed in frustration as he continued to search the room, looking for a play to hide so when the Queen went to sleep he could strike. Unfortunately, there was no way he could hide under the bed, it would create too much noise and he had a feeling that this Queen was a light sleeper.

The balcony doors were locked and even if they weren't the archers on the neighbouring towers would see him thanks to the bright moonlight this kingdom got at night. Another reason why they say the Kingdom of Spades is almost as beautiful as the Kingdom of Diamonds. The intruder was so busy trying to find a good hiding place and how he was going to perform the deed that he had no idea that the Queen knew he was there and was very much prepared for his arrival.

**{Bath Chambers}**

Arthur smirked as he watched this assassin wander around the bedroom, thankfully not touching any of the beautiful decor or Alfred's letter. Arthur closed his eyes and opened to find the bathroom door was staring back at him, the wood not showing anything that was going on on the other side.

Arthur almost cursed out loud. '_Bloody hell! I didn't know that my magic would be limited and drained while I was pregnant... I can't get rid of the intruder myself, he would be too fast for me to keep up and my sword is back in the training courtyard.' _Arthur sighed as he backed away from the door and turned towards the marble counter that held up there pearl white sink, the bright silver handles shining in the candle light that filled the room.

'_I guess I must use the escape passage, it should get me to the barracks where there should be some guards waiting to change shifts.' _Arthur thought ad he looked at himself in the large mirror above the sink. Arthur stared at his reflection before taking a deep breath and began chanting.

"I, Arthur Kirkland, the 16th Queen of Spades and the wife of Alfred Jones, the 16th King of Spades, demand that I be granted passage into the secret chambers to escape the threat that threatens me and the royal family of Spades. I have vowed I will do anything to protect my people and guide my King down the path to victory and strength and now I carry the future of Spades. Hear me now and open the door to me!"

Arthur finished his chanting and watched as the mirror began to glow a bright blue, a strange bluish fog fogged up the once clear and stain free mirror. The counter and the sink suddenly split down the middle, the cold water tap going one way while the hot tap when the other. The mirror, or portal under the current situation, now covered the whole wall and the fog circled around the centre making it look like a long passageway of fog.

Arthur walked towards the portal and disappeared in the bluish fog.

* * *

The intruder was now standing just outside the bathroom door with a growing look of confusion and slight panic. There was no sounds coming from within and he was quite sure that the queen was in their a minute ago, this was the only way into the bathroom on the small and very outdated map he got from his boss so the queen couldn't have just vanished into thin air.

'A peek shouldn't do any harm, he hasn't heard me so far and with that large betty of his at the moment he shouldn't be able to defend himself or run even if he did catch a sight of me.' The intruder smirked and slowly grasped the handle of the bathroom door, turning it so slow that it didn't make a single sound as it was turned. It was a bit surprising that the door was unlocked this whole time and he didn't hear the door being unlocked from the inside.

Brushing the thoughts away he grabbed his poison covered blade, the blade only had to give one small cut to deliver enough poison to kill the victim in less than a full hour. It was the perfect weapon and he could get away over the balcony, no doubt in his mind that the stables weren't too far from the tower so those stupid spade rulers didn't have to go anywhere far. Bastards of Spades, they were just an island and yet they seem to be able to hold against three armies at the same time and with the current reports he saw earlier when he snooped through the king's study for any war time plans, where there were none, the spades army would slow take over the kingdom of Diamonds and slowly push the army back to the boarders of the kingdom of hearts.

But that would all end tonight...

Because once the king found out that his queen and future heirs were murdered, he would be so lost in mourning and despair that he would beg for the King of Clubs to kill him so he could be with his family. It was the perfect plan.

The intruder grinned and decided to make an entrance to give the queen a bit of a scare before he died. He slammed the door wide open, his knife ready to strike the helpless queen and claim his price!

... Only to find that the bathroom was empty... the queen had somehow vanished into thin air.

"What the hell?! He was in here, I was sure he was!" The intruder growled in frustration and threw his knife to the ground, it tingling as it met the stone floor, in his anger that his target was nowhere to be found. He started to search the walls, the mirror and anything he could touch to find something like a hidden switch the queen must have used or a secret room that wasn't marked on the map. He was so distracted but his anger and upset that he failed to notice the sound on rushing footsteps, many footsteps, coming his way.

"Halt! You are under arrest for attempted murder of the Queen of Spades!" The intruder gasped in shock and turned sharply round, only to meet the end of a spade shaped spear that was being held by an armoured guard. The intruder quickly began to search for his knife in order to escape until he was roughly grabbed by the tops of his arms by two guards and forced onto his knees, his hood taken off and his black hair pulled up to look up at his target with _his _knife in his right hand, his left over his large stomach.

Arthur glared at the intruder as he looked at the knife in his hand. It wasn't anything special but he could tell from the slight purplish colour to the blade it was coated in a deadly poison, which type of poison Arthur was unsure of. The handle was a basic black and it seemed the blade was being held together by a single piece of thin string, the wonder of how it even stayed together was a mystery but that was unimportant.

What was important was that his assassin was to be hung and quartered for his crimes against the crown and knowing the people he would be shown no mercy. Arthur was surrounded by four guards for his own protection in case the intruder had more tricks up his sleeve, the two guards holding the man waiting for their queen to give the orders.

"Take this assassin to the dungeons! He will be charged for attempted murder of the Queen of Spades and crimes against the crown. He will be sentenced to death in the morning!" Arthur ordered the guards with a cold voice. The intruder growled and spat at the queen's feet, missing by inches.

"You whore! How the fuck did you-"The assassin growled only to be hit hard on the back on the head by a guard. The assassin hissed in pain and tried to look up at the guard to hit him, only to meet the deadly glares of both of them.

"You will show respect to our queen! You will bow before him and show respect!" The guard hissed.

"I have no respect for a man whore like him!" The assassin hissed and gasped as his own blade met his neck, Arthur smirking at the man who was now sweating like a pig.

"You have a fowl mouth lad. Maybe I should cut out your tongue and watch you bleed to death?" Arthur said 'sweetly', his old pirate ways coming through in his voice. The assassin said nothing knowing he was going to die whatever he did or said.

"Nothing to say? Good, take me away and gag him so he doesn't wake up anybody!" Arthur stood up again and ordered the guards. The guards bowed to their queen and dragged to assassin away. Arthur sighed and turned to the other four guards.

"I want you to check the walls, hallways and anywhere a friend of his could be hiding if he failed to assassinate me. I also want you to tell the other guards to be on high alert in case anything like this happens again." Arthur ordered. The guards bowed and three left, one stopping at the door before facing the queen again.

"My queen, if I may ask..." The guard started nervously as if afraid of what the queen's reaction. Arthur smiled slightly before nodding his head.

"You may ask anything." Arthur said kindly.

"What of the King? Should he be notified about this?" Arthur frowned and stared out the glass doors to the balcony, the moonlight shining brightly as if doing had happened. Arthur knew that if Alfred knew of this then he would be either one, rush all the way back here and leave some of the soldiers to fight for themselves without a king to lead them or two, he would be to distracted to pay attention to the war and therefore cause great lose in the spades army numbers, something they couldn't afford to lose since they were going up against three kingdoms at the same time.

"No, my husband is never to know about this. The people should never know about this either otherwise it could cause great panic and word might meet the King. His too busy and too important now and was needed out there on the front, not here worrying over his wife. Just make sure that there is a guard in each area of the castle twenty-four seven." Arthur stated and continued to stare out the window as he heard the guard leave the room, the doors shutting behind him.

Arthur sighed and sat on his and Alfred's bed, watching the moon and stars shine beautifully like they always did. He did miss Alfred and this event tonight had only heighten his worry over the safety of his kingdom and most of all his future children. But Alfred needed to focus on the war at the moment and Arthur could still take care of himself when it came down to it.

But he was now worried and highly concerned. There was no way someone could get into the capital or the kingdom in fact without being checked over at least twice along with their goods and belongs.

So how in the world did this assassin get into the kingdom without being checked out or spotted by someone...

... Unless there was an inside spy... Arthur gasped at the thought and his heart sped up in fear. There was no way an outsider could get into this castle and not get caught unless they knew of the many secret entrances and escapes in case of a great fire or raid on the castle. So someone who knew the castle ever well or had access to maps of the castle must have tipped off the enemy...

... But who was this traitor and what would they gain of getting rid of their own queen?

Arthur knew he was now not to trust no one and wait until Alfred's and Yao's next reports. He knew he couldn't tell them of the attack on himself but he could tell them of his concerns about this, they needed to be noted that a traitor was inside the castle anyway.

Maybe their thoughts on the matter might give him a clue to who it was or calm his worried and now out of control nerves.

'I need to let them know soon but not now... I need along rest...' Arthur thought as he laid back on the king size bed, sleep taking over as soon as his head hit the pillow. The moon shone through the window with his white glow, its beauty masking the worries and fear on the pregnant Queen of Spades.

And these worries were only the beginning...

* * *

**Me: Man this told a long time for me to write and its almost the end of summer! I'll be starting college soon and I haven't done any of the starting homework they have given us yet! DX AHHHH!**

**Roxy: That's what you get for doing nothing all summer long...**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 8 - Trial and Traitors

**Me: Here is the next chapter and it is the longest one to date! The chapters will be much longer in the future because I have had a new wave of ideas on what torture- I mean!- events I can put are too favourite lovers in.**

**Enjoy! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Trial and Traitors**

Arthur was currently sat on Alfred's throne as he waited for the trial of the assassin to begin, the bags under his eyes showing he had little sleep last night thanks to his worries and concerns, his children's kicking as they felt their mothers worries. Arthur's tired eyes looked at the four guards that stood around the king's throne, two in front and two behind, their large and very sharp spears ready to defend their queen at any cost. He heard the members of the Spades council whisper to themselves, waiting for the head of the council and the queen to give the word to start the trial.

"My queen, we are ready to begin." The head of the council bowed before him before standing off to the side of the throne, a large scroll in his hand about the details of the assassin's crimes. Arthur sighed slightly before raising his hand.

"Bring in the assassin!" Arthur ordered as he sat up straight and put on his cold and cruel mask he used when addressing criminals in trails. The guards at the doors nodded before opening them, two guards dragging the assassin from the other night towards him, the criminal struggling at what was likely his last chance at freedom.

The assassin was forced to bow before Arthur and look at the ground, the guards keeping his head down so the criminal didn't look upon the queen, as if he was not good enough to look upon one of their leaders. And as of right now, he wasn't.

The Head of the Council stepped forward and opened up the scroll in his hands. "You, Delemon Bellerose from the Kingdom of Diamonds, are hereby charged for attempted murder of the Queen of Spades and treason against the crown of the Kingdom of Spades. How do you plead?"

The man growled before smirking up at the pregnant and tired queen. "Not guilty!"

This, of course, resulted in a hard hit to the back of the head from one of the guards along with the tightening of his shackles. Arthur sighed and could tell this man was going to be difficult to crack, but what was the fun in the criminals giving up so easily without a good beating to show them who runs the kingdom and writes the law.

"I wouldn't try to be smart about this, for your crimes will be punished with the penalty of death. How much you tell the court however about the Kingdom of Diamonds' plans might just make the punishment less painful." The Head of the Council, named Lawrence, said with no real emotion in his voice, which was a good thing to have when dealing with a criminal since they are all very stubborn until the end, proving just how serious he was about the matter. The criminal still wore the smirk that just shouted 'you can't kill me; you don't have the guts to'.

"Any punishment will still end with the taking of my life, like your King has done with our soldiers as they take pieces of our land one bit at a time. Plus, I believe your so called Queen doesn't have the guts to kill me." Delemon sneered at Arthur with a daring look in his eyes. A look Arthur was all so happy to take in full swing.

"How dare you-"Lawrence started before stopping as Arthur waved his hand, a sign that meant the King or Queen wished for silence. Arthur started down at the assassin at his feet, his green eyes looking like snake eyes when they had trapped their prey and were now thinking the best way to enjoy their meal. The assassin shifted a bit on the floor, clearly showing that he was quite nervous now with the evil look the queen was giving him.

"Why don't I tell the court what I think your plans and reasons were and then you can add anything missing from the puzzle now, or through the torture I will make the guards put you through, which I think they will do quite happily?" Arthur smirked as the assassin gulped slightly, something that only someone with a good eye would notice, and the 'I think I am untouchable' smirk returned to his face, though it had seemed to have lost the spark it had before.

"Whatever, I wouldn't tell you anything to the likes of you!" Delemon spat which resulted in him being gagged by one of the guards so he couldn't insult the queen anymore or make a comment that could stress the queen more than the war situation already had.

Arthur sighed in slight pity for what he was about to do but it was always fun to watch the criminals panic over the fact their whole plan had been figured out even though they hadn't said a single word. The Queen of Spades took a deep breath before explaining the plan the assassin had, one of the many joys of being the most powerful mage in all the four kingdoms.

"Delemon Bellerose, you broke into my palace in order to assassinate me, which would cause a panic, which is just what your army needs in order to push us back from your boarders, which that frog king of yours failed to defend greatly I might add. You have failed in your plan because you seem to have never heard or forgotten that I have magic, a great level of magic that is greatly weakened since I am pregnant, but is still quite powerful. You were caught red handed being in my chambers and taken away to the dungeons where you stayed until you were brought here. Are you going to tell us your plan in full detail for what you tried to do, or shall I tell the court which will probably only heighten the level of pain that you will feel during your punishment?"

Delemon just stared up at the queen, his skin was pale and sweaty. His yellow eyes shone with great fear of the sudden reality that the Queen of Spades was not to be messed with, pregnant or otherwise. Arthur however ignored the pleading look for him to stop and continued anyway.

"You were successful at getting past the guards on the palace walls and avoiding the ones in the hallways, but I think that you didn't find my chambers on your own. There is no known map that shows anyone where the royal chambers are since that would pose as a threat if the maps fell into the wrong hands. Servants are given their chores and are shown the areas that they are meant to work in, the rest they can memorise the basic layout of the palace on their own within at least a week. You followed a servant that was bringing me my sleepwear for the night and successfully entered my room so that when I came out of the Bathing chambers you were ready to deliver the final blow. You found out that I was pregnant with the King of Spades children since you have possibly been a spy in the Spades army and found out that I was expecting. This you thought would make your job much easier since I wouldn't be able to move as quickly as I would be able to normally. This failed because you never knew of the secret exit in the bathing chambers that was built in for any royal to use in order to get to the barracks, which means I would have be able to easily alert the guards without you suspecting the fact that I was no longer in the room. When you were caught you were found with a map with an old version of the castle before it was redone in order to defend against any assassins that got through the palace guards, like yourself, but I am wondering how you got into the kingdom in the first place. I mean with your looks and the fact that someone would have been able to sense that you are not from spades, it would have been easy for the people to notice and report you, so how did you get into the kingdom without being spotted?" Arthur finished and was quite satisfied with the looks he was getting. The guards and the court members were a mixture of very impressed, pride to the fact he was their queen and shock to the fact that the queen was able to get all that information from just looking at the man before them.

Speaking of the assassin, he was shaking and looked like he had been told he was going to rot in hell for the rest of his pitiful life, which is quite true to an extent. Lawrence cleared his throat, bringing the spot light back onto him, before staring and slightly glaring at the assassin.

"You are found guilty of treason against the royalty of spades and for attempted murder of the Queen. For this you are to be sentenced to death, the method of death is undecided and the execution with be held until we have decided. For now you, Delemon Bellerose, are to receive brutal amounts of torture until you confess to your crimes or we have found the perfect way to punish you. Does his majesty have anything to add on this matter?" Lawrence said as he turned his head to look at the Queen. Arthur waved his right hand to show he had nothing to add and that this case was to be closed for the time being.

"Then on behalf of the crown and the royal family, I hereby find you guilty. Guards, take this man away! We are finished with him." Lawrence finished and bowed before the throne as he and the council left the room, though normally they would stay so they could discuss the method of death with the King and/or Queen. But thanks to a certain husband of his, Arthur was to have the whole day to himself which was him and many guards close enough to protect the queen if the need arose, but not close enough to be seen by anyone including the queen himself.

Arthur growled under his breath and rubbed his already active stomach thanks to all the excitement. 'That bloody git! I can't sit around all day doing nothing Alfred! I am still the powerful Queen of Spades and I have duties to see to and nothing is going to stop me from doing them!' Arthur thought as he stood up from the throne, having a slight bit of trouble seen even though he was only three months along and he was already much bigger than he was a couple of weeks ago. The guards tried to help but Arthur waved them off, stating he may be pregnant, but he was not helpless and he was in charge of ruling this kingdom while the king was away.

And with the trail over and the criminal safely away in the dungeons, Arthur started to make his way towards Alfred's study, an important duty needed to be complete after the thought crossed his mind during the trial.

He needed to want his husband about the possible spies and the traitor that was possible somewhere in the high command in the main base on the coast of the Kingdom of Diamonds.

* * *

The normally beautiful blue skies were a dark greyish black, rain and storm clouds covering the sky like a large blanket. The rain shot down on the muddy terrain like bullets, the ground not only being torn apart by the unmerciful rain that poured from the black heavens above, but also from the rows upon rows of marching soldiers. The soldiers' were dressed in full amour and they all had capes and spears that were a dark blue, the symbol of the Kingdom of Spades on each one. Their feet stomped on the ground like giants, the shouting of different types of orders were almost drowned out before of the bullet like rain. The soldiers never seemed to stop in numbers and if you looked from the heavens you would believe there was a army of over one million of them, all wearing the colours of their kingdom with pride and the look of honour, as if they were willing to go into the jaws of hell blindfolded and back for their country.

The wind screamed as it flew over the main camp of the army of Spades, which sat on the coastline of the Kingdom of Diamonds. The once golden beaches were now littered with ships and there cargo, be it weapons, ammo, supplies or even more soldiers to fight with. There were many Spades ships that sailed along the coast line, each searching for enemy ships or bases along the diamond coast that they had missed. The cold sea crashed against the sand and the cliffs like two swords when they meet, the icy waters of the deep sending chills along the spines of anyone who even looked at the once beautiful, crystal clear and calm ocean.

In the middle of the large base were many different tents, each serving a purpose to the large, still growing in fact, army and were each put to every good use. In the dead centre of it all was the largest tent of all, the tent a royal blue and had the symbol of the royal family on it. This was where Alfred, the King of Spades, slept, ate and planned his next moves in order to move their growing forces towards the capital, knowing that if you had the capital under your control then you basically have the whole kingdom in the palm of your hands. Smoke rose from the small hole in the roof of the tent, the flames below on appearing to be affected by the rain that dripped from above. The warm light of the flames could be seen from the outside of the tent and the shadow of the King as he rested inside its tent, sheltered from the rain that poured down from the heavens.

Alfred sighed as he stared at the fire before him, the drops of rain evaporated before they could even touch the flames. The king was dressed in black, slightly padded dress shirt that was under a long blue coat, the tail end touching the made-shift that was built out of long grass, bits of wood and straw. He had long trousers, the same colour as his coat, that were tucked into his black combat boots, the large soles gripped onto the earth as the long neck of the boots hugged its shins, protecting them from any real damage. The king was wearing armour as well, a steel iron chest piece that was over his shirt but under his coat, two steel shoulder pads that had the royal symbol on them, iron wrist guards along with thick black leather gloves covered his hands, protecting them from getting damaged when he was out on the battle field which was quite often even though he was the king and should really be in the back, out of the line of direct fire. His knees and boots had steel on them as well; the boots even had a steel tip and heal.

Now normally the king wouldn't be sitting in his tent while his men were preparing for the morning to come, he would be out there with a large grin on his face even though he was preparing for a battle, his laughs would be lifting the spirits of the soldiers and reminding them of what they are truly fighting for, which can be sometimes easily forgotten when you are facing possible death. But Alfred was not trying to be happy in their darkest hour for he had no reason to be, not after the shocking letter that he had gotten from his wife.

Alfred lifted the open letter in his left hand, reading it again just to be quite sure he wasn't dreaming. The envelope had Arthur's elegant handwriting on the front and it smelled like roses, sometime that all Arthur's letters smelled like to the King. The envelope said the following:

**My dear Husband Alfred**

The front of the envelope looked normal, Alfred felt slightly bubbly when he read the front. Arthur may never admit it to himself but deep down he really did have a soft spot for his husband, even if he always denied it. The thought of Arthur's blushing face while he was writing this letter made Alfred chuckle at how cute Arthur could really be sometimes.

**(Open this letter when you are sure you are truly alone, make sure no one expect you and only you is able to read this letter)**

This was on the back of the envelope, which clearly proved that whatever was in this letter it was important information that could not be seen by anyone else but the King and Queen, not even Yao.

Alfred put the envelope aside and read over the letter, taking in the shocking information from his beautiful queen had sent him.

* * *

_**My King Alfred,**_

_**It has been a long time since I have seen you my love, our children miss you as much as I do. As much as I wish this war was avoidable, that isn't the case and now you are off saving the kingdom once again. It is sad that only this time I am unable to be standing right be your side in this most important battle. It also pains me to present my new worries to you as I have been shown a fact that could be quiet dangerous towards are victory. **_

_**It has come to my attention that we have spies from the Kingdom of Diamonds inside the soldier ranks, for I had just sentenced an assassin that had known I was pregnant to death. This information has only been told to the kingdom of spades so it is possible that some of the soldiers are really spies, who are the only people that I know of that could clearly know that I was pregnant that are out of the country at the moment are the soldiers. I ask that you find out who these soldiers are before they send more of our battle plans to that coward of a King. I also must warn you of another matter that has come to my attention. **_

_**It is possible that we have a traitor in the higher ranks of the army, for it would have been impossible for spies to get into the kingdom and in the army without being spotted or sensed by someone. I ask that you think carefully about what you say in the future Alfred, even though this might be hard for a git like you. **_

_**Be safe and tread carefully my King, be careful who you trust during this war and I will pray every day for your safe return home. **_

_**You're Queen,**_

_**Arthur**_

* * *

Alfred smiled slightly as he kissed the piece of paper lightly, the scent of his beautiful wife still fresh on the sheet as if he has just written it. 'I would be totally lost without you Artie, I do sometimes wonder if I was truly blessed that day when I met you.' Alfred thought as he stood from his chair, the wooden object creaking as the heavy man (It was all Muscle!) got up. The king walked over to a large trunk at the end of his bed, the trunk holding everything the king wanted to keep safe and close to him. Alfred slipped the letter into the trunk and walked over to the small opening through the two flaps of the tent that made the doorway.

Alfred stared out of the small opening between the flaps, his blue eyes scanning the scene that just screamed war and bloodshed. Alfred hated it, hated being here, hated doing this, and hated this war or just the mention of a war in general. But it was to protect his kingdom from the harsh, cold rule of that heartless King of Clubs and his slavery that he was no doubt going to bring back. Just the thought of Ivan made Alfred want to punch and kick something, especially that commie's face.

The King of Spades watched his soldiers march in the bullet like rain, his generals shouting orders to the sea of men that marched across the sand banks that ran along the once golden coast. Alfred knew he needed to find the spies and the traitor as quickly as possible before someone leaks information to the other kingdom about their plans. A spy shouldn't be too hard to spot since they would look a little different from the rest of the army, but the traitor was going to prove difficult.

Alfred sighed in frustration as he removed his eyes from the outside world from his tent, sitting harshly back into the wooden chair by the warm fire. This war was driving the king to his limits and they hadn't even reached the Kingdom of Hearts yet!

If only he could figure out what Ivan was planning, maybe he could stop it before it was too late...

... It was a shame that the King didn't know that it was already too late...

* * *

**Me: Sorry it took so long but I couldn't seem to find the right place to leave a cliff-hanger. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if there are spelling problems then please work with me since even on a computer I still don't know how to spell right. Sad isn't it!**

**Me: From how on the chapters will have to parts to them, the first we see what is happening with Arthur back in the palace and then we go his Alfred as he continues to fight in the war. I will so add other chapters point of views from time to time so don't be surprised if you see what Yao or Ivan are doing during all of this. **

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 9 - Enemy Amoung Us

**Sorry of the wait but I do have a life outside this computer even though I sometimes wish I could just write away all day on this computer. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Enemy Among Us**

Arthur watched the council members argue with each other, their voices all trying to oust yell the other. The queen watched this scene, which clearly displayed childish behaviour, since there were other opinions to deal with subjects of this matter other than yelling at each other!

You see, Arthur has been sat on the king's throne for most of the morning meeting, which had been going on way after the normal time. It was suppose to finish ages ago since it was only suppose to last ten minutes. The council was currently fighting over the best way to kill the assassin that was currently down in the dungeons being tortured by the guards, the man giving them little to no information about the Kingdom of Diamonds plans, or why they agreed to side with the Kingdom of Clubs in the first place. Some of the council want the death to be over and done with so they don't have to worry about the man anymore, though the chance the man could find his way out of the castle with his map was near to impossible. The other half of the council wanted to wait a bit more in case the assassin breaks in and gives them the information they need in order to plan their next attack. This meeting was really supposed to be quick since the queen was under the strict orders by the king as to not stress himself too hard.

It had been three whole hours however since the meeting began, and the queen's patience and will power, not to mention stress level, was coming to a quick end.

Arthur hadn't said a word and already he felt as if nothing he said would end the councils arguing even if he was the queen. He also wanted a break from the stress of just hearing the men in front of him argue. Arthur turned his attention back to the yelling men.

"The man isn't giving us anything we can use, so why wait? Let's just deal with this quickly so we can move on!" A councilman said, more like yelled, to his fellow members of the Spades council. Half of the council agreed to this notion with no regard to the possibility that the assassin needed more punishment before he was ready to talk.

"It has only been four days and your notion to be rid of the man this early isn't wise! I say we wait until the man has reached his limits of pain. Then he will tell us regardless of what happens to him, just the need to make the pain stop will break him." Another councilman shouted back from across the large table that was in the centre of the throne room, the long table stretched almost from the throne to the double doors at the other end of the room. Many chairs of the finest make were around this table, but only the first quarter of the table was used during the morning and afternoon meetings. The table was moved to the side of the room when there was a large ball going on in the palace.

Sadly, the likeness of a ball or party happening anytime soon was every unlikely at this point in time. And the Spades Kingdom knows a lot about time. It was the reason why they earned the title 'The Suit of Death' also giving the King of Spades the title the 'Spirit King'.

"The man is useless to us and he should be killed at once! He already made unforgivable comments about our Royal Family and insulted our Queen! That is a crime even in itself!" The councilmen continued to yell and shout at each other, forgetting that their Queen was watching the display of childish behaviour with tired and annoyed eyes.

Arthur gripped the arm rests of the throne tightly, his patience wearing thin with all the arguing. They also had the nerve to talk about him as if he wasn't here! At first Arthur thought he had finally found some work for him to do, work that his git of a husband hadn't banned him from doing just because he was pregnant. He so found this wasn't the case since ever since he arrived in the throne room for the meeting, all he had ever done was sit there and watch as the council argue about this matter. His stomach wasn't as active today so Arthur felt a bit calmer that his children to sense he wasn't in the mood for their beautiful, yet quite hard and slightly painful, kicking.

"We should give him more time, he could just be holding out on us because of his loyalty towards his kingdom!" Arthur watched for what seemed like hours went he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Enough!" The council jumped at the sudden outburst from the queen, who had stood up from the throne and was walking towards the head of the table, the room was silent except the footsteps of the queen and the guards that followed him in case he pushed himself too much.

"M-M-My Queen, forgive us... we didn't intend to-"Lawrence stuttered an apology but was silenced when Arthur raised his right hand, demanding silence.

"This meeting has gone on long enough and you have not come to a conclusion that you are willing to present to me. I am now tired of your useless arguing and have been forced to make the decision for you since it is clear that none of you are going to completely agree on one idea." Arthur exclaimed as he walked back to the throne, his feet already in pain from standing around too long.

"It has only been four days true and if the man is loyal to his country or truly has no idea what the diamonds plans are then he is useless to us and is to executed publicly in the city square. If the prisoner however does cough up information that can help us win this war in the next 24 hours then it would be wise to safe the execution for a couple more days until we are quite sure he has not told us lies and that these are not false leads that could lead to the loss of more of our men, something the front lines can't afford right now." Arthur released the breath he didn't realise he was holding when he was done. During the speech he had sat back on the throne again and was how trying to calm an angry stomach as the pains from too much excitement kicked in.

"Does anyone have anything to add?" Arthur asked, more like demanded which was a clear sign that even if you did say something he wouldn't care in the least, as he stared down at the council with his snake like eyes. The spades council was silent as the council stared at the ground, each one of the members afraid to answer the queen since it was clear that he had had quite enough of their endless arguing.

Lawrence gulped before looking up at the queen on the large throne, his blue eyes showed fear as they stared into the queens frustrated green ones. "N-no my queen, I believe we are happy with this solution and it is the most wisest course of action on the matter"

Lawrence looked at the other members and released the breath of air he was holding as they all nodded in agreement.

"Good, then if there is no other matter I will be in the gardens enjoying the rest of the afternoon I was held back from since this meeting went on for all the morning and most of the afternoon." Arthur smirked as all the members of the council looked a bit sheepish as they just realised that they had been dragging this normally 10 to 20 minute on for about 4 to 5 hours. It was no wonder that they were all hungry and ready to have a nice afternoon break.

Arthur bowed his head towards the council and walked out of the throne room, fully satisfied that he had been able to find something to do that didn't involve relaxing and doing nothing. Alfred may be sweet but got did that git know how to push his buttons. And he wasn't even trying!

Arthur sighed and a small smile crawled onto his face. 'That git will be the death of me... then again, I wouldn't love him as much as I do if he wasn't such a git... a loveable, kind and stubborn git.'

* * *

(2 weeks later, Evening)

Arthur stared out into the beautiful night sky, the stars and moon always shining more brightly and beautifully than any other kingdom at night. He leant back in the purple cushioned chair that sat next to the large window that viewed in to dark courtyard below; the only life that the queen could see was the normal nightlife and the guards on top of the castle walls. Arthur watched in silence from the safety of his bedchambers, the soft glow of the candles in the room gave off a gentle and warm feeling as Arthur enjoyed his late night tea in the company of the stars.

The now four month pregnant queen reached for his earl grey tea that sat in a blue rose painted teacup with a silver coloured in lining. The beautiful teacup was resting on a matching saucer on a small round table that was next to the chair. This was Arthur's favourite place to be at night since his and Alfred's room was facing the perfect way so they had a beautiful view of the moon and stars at night.

Arthur hated to admit it but the room left empty without his king beside him, even if he was an idiot and a complete git most of the time. Arthur stared out the fogged window but his emerald eyes gave away that he was somewhere far away, thinking of golden hair and sky blue eyes. Arthur smiled and continued to day dream until something caught his eye from outside.

Arthur frowned as he looked down from the window towards the courtyard, where a cloaked figure was walking quite quickly. Whoever it was they were in a real rush to leave the castle at this late hour, this fact alone made the queen become on edge. Everyone that shouldn't be here had already left and anyone else is either a guard, servant or a council member that has late night work to finish...

Council...

Arthur gasped and cursed himself quickly for not thinking about this sooner, since it was the only possible way that all the information that they spy could have known about his pregnancy and about their battle plans. All the soldiers in the army, well that the queen new of that is, would never talk about the battle plans and important information like that since it was always a possibility that there were spies from the other kingdoms. Pushing that aside, it was a clear fact from the trial of the assassin that one of the higher command in the army was letting spies and assassins into the kingdom under the King's and Jack's noses but he couldn't do anything about them right now.

'Alfred and Yao have already been notified of possible spies and traitors in their ranks so they will have to worry about them for now. I need to find out what council member or servant is the one giving information to the other kingdoms about our battle plans.' Arthur thought as he grabbed his pocket watch from his coat pocket, the golden watch glimmering in the candle light as the hands ticked. To anyone else it looked like a normal pocket watch but the queen knew better for this watch was his item, his special weapon and tool that only the Queen of Spades could use.

Arthur placed the watch in his right palm and covered the face with his left hand as he began to mutter words that have been past down from queen to queen for many years. Ever since the first queen of Spades stood upon this land.

"**Oh Alice's Watch of time and space,**

**I call upon now in dangers face.**

**From the poor and the despite to the rich and the regal,**

**Lend thou the power to defend thy people."**

A warm feeling began to spread throughout Arthur's body as he continued to chant ancient words, the heat coming from his palms that held the now faintly glowing watch. A soft ticking sound spread through the room, its ticking becoming louder and louder but only the queen and the two royals could hear its soft ticking.

Tick... Tick... Tick...

"**I, you're master and keeper of your power,**

**Ask thou show me the image I desire.**

**For there is a traitor with an evil wish,**

**Show them to me now, the one we must punish!"**

* * *

Arthur opened his eyes as looked around the room, or what could be a room. All he knew was that the chant had worked and he was no longer in his chambers anymore.

He was sitting in a large gold throne with blue and purple cushions with a spades design on each on, five or six on the chair in all. The throne was sat in front of a large round table with a larger version of his small pocket clock which had disappeared from his hand. The clock face was now a pool of sky blue and purple mist, the mist swirling around in a twirling motion around the centre. The table had numbers on it and dates, all of which served a purpose to the queen that was sat in the throne, looked with no emotion in his eyes at the mist in the clock face.

The table and chair was sat on a large clock gear, lots of gears and clogs ticked and spun around him. The soft sound of a clock ticking was heard through the stale air that this realm was covered in for no life was in this realm.

This was the realm of the Alice Watch; the pocket watch that was created by the first queen of spades Alice herself. This watch contained all her knowledge and magic that she used in her great rule. This items power was the power of magic, every magic from the most common street magic to the most ancient and forbidden magic. All this power obtained by the Queen of Spades who was always a very powerful mage before even becoming the queen. All he/she had to do is chant the first verse and then make one up explaining the reason why the clock should give its power. If it was a reason to protect the kingdom and its people then the power is given, if not then the queen it's striped of their power and replaced in an instant.

Thankfully, there had been no mishaps with the watch since the second queen of spades was stripped of her title and power for trying to use too much of the clocks power, causing her to go up in flames. This is why the clock of the Queen of Spades was only used in dire times or by a very smart and power queen. Thankfully, Arthur was both and this was a dire time.

Arthur raised his right hand over the face of the clock and an image started to appear on the face, the mist staring to disappear as the image became clearer. The capital city started to appear and the cloaked figure Arthur saw rushing away before from his window was shown to him, the image still not showing who the man, or women since it was kind of hard to tell really, was and if they were a member of the council or a servant that happened to overhear the battle plans that were going to be sent to the King and Jack.

Arthur leant back in his chair and watched the scene unfold.

* * *

Wrapping the cloak tightly around them, the figure rushed through the central city of Mondon, a pace that could only be described as panicked if you were to watch the figure sprint by you. The cloak flapped in the cold wind, making a slight noise as the figure ran, pants of breath could slightly be seen under the hood that was covering his face from any guards that were looking his way. That is if they could stop them of course since the night and the black cloak provided great cover from the guards that were patrolling the city streets in case any unwanted guests were to sneak into the palace like the assassin had done.

The streets were silent apart from the guards and the lone figure, who was not slowing down despite the heavy pants of breath clearly showing that the figure was out of breath from the running he had been doing since he left the palace. But no matter how tired the figure was, and how much attention he could get from the guards if he happened to be spotted at any given moment, they did no spot from anything as they continued to rush through the alleyways and dark streets, the street lamps the only source of light apart from the moon above.

The figure started to slow down as they approached the Teems, a large river that ran through the south of Mondon and was where most of the trade from other kingdoms was collected and sold. The rive ran to a large lagoon that cut a part of the island off, leaving a bowl like shape of sea that led to the ocean abound. In wars, this river was shut off and a large iron gate was raised from the sea at the gate to the lagoon, stopping any ships from coming in or out unless they was checked before they lowered the iron wall.

The figure stopped at a small ship that was docked on the furthest north side of the river, the one closest to the Iron Gate which was raised. The ship was simple and looked like any other cargo ship that was importing or exporting goods from other kingdoms. There was a spades symbol of the side of the wooden boat and on the small flag at the top of the ship, but there were to things that anyone who was smart knew. To never overlook something and to never judge a book by the cover and this ship was no exception to that rule.

The figure looked over their shoulder before boarding the boat, no signs of life on the deck. The figure walked towards the small door that led to the captain's quarters, the wooden floor boards before the figure creaked slightly under the weight of him or her.

The figure stood in front of the door and softly knocked on it in a strange fashion. A small window opened eye level with the figures face, which was still hidden, and a rough and familiar voice came from within the captain's quarters.

"Who's there? Friend or foe?" The voice from behind the door asked. The figure jumped slightly as if he was in trouble but it could be because he was betraying the crown of spades which was punished by death and only death... It could have been either really.

"It's me. I have the latest battle plans for the land army and navy." A very familiar voice came from the hood.

"Show me your face, can't be too careful this far in enemy lines." The rough voice chuckled, and not the funny chuckle but the 'I'm a sick psycho!' chuckle, as the sound of locks being opened was heard from behind the door.

The figure looked around one last time before lifting his black hood over his head, his face now in the bright moonlight that shone from above.

It was Lawrence.

* * *

Arthur gasped in surprise. Never had he thought of that Lawrence, a good friend and the head of the entire council of spades, was the one that was giving the enemy the plans for attacks so their armies could counter them. This only made Arthur panic even more since if the head of the council was the one who was the traitor then maybe the whole council was against them.

Thinking back to the meeting about the assassin's punishment, Lawrence hadn't said a single word to either wait for the assassin to crack and tell them the Diamonds plans or have the assassin sent to death since it was clear he didn't know anything else.

'No... I can rush to conclusions like that, it will only heighten my panic and I don't need that sort of stress right now. All that remains now is to find out who is the one that is getting in and out of the kingdom without the guards noticing anything.' Arthur calmed down and looked back to the clock face that was showing the images before him as they happened.

Arthur rubbed his large stomach to calm the harsh kicks he was getting, no doubt the reactions he was getting from his slight panic attack.

* * *

The door to the captain's quarters opened letting the head of the council in. The room was quite small and a round table made up most of the room. There were some strange looking crates that had the spades seal on them, meaning they were for the army currently fighting in the middle of Diamonds. Why Lawrence was on a cargo ship that was carrying supplies to the army of spades in the south. Unless... there was another that was dealing the plans and maybe even some weapons and equipment to the enemy. If so then if have to a high ranked officer or a merchant that had been paid handsomely in order to illegally smuggle weapons, equipment and battle plans outside the boarder.

There was a large man standing in the room and he was not alone, there were two heavily armed guards at the door and a woman sitting by the window, looking out for anyone that might have followed their spy back to the ship.

"I have the battle plans that are going to be sent to the army of spades in the south, though it was not easy." Lawrence said. Arthur could hear the slight fear in his voice, proving that he was very nervous about doing this in case he got caught by someone. The man by the table turned around to face Lawrence, a tacky gold mask over his face so that no spies that had followed the councilman here could identify him.

"Were you followed here?" The man's voice was the same one that had opened the door either, the same roughness and familiarity to it.

Lawrence shook his head. "N-no, I don't think so..."

The man grabbed the councilman by the collar, his expression hidden by the mask by his voice gave was it was away.

"You think?! I need to know that you weren't followed! Do you have any idea how much our heads will cost if someone loyal to this stupid island kingdom were to find out what we are doing? We would be hung, drawn and quartered before we could even blink!" The masked man growled. Lawrence was shaking in the man's strong grip as he was lifted a good foot from the floor, his eyes wide with fear.

"I shear! No one followed me here! P-please..." Lawrence begged. The man growled before dropping the man to the floor and turned his head to the woman by the window.

"See anyone?" The masked man asked. The woman looked at him, yellow eyes that were native to the diamonds kingdom shone through her messy black hair. She was dressed in light armour and had duel daggers on her back of fine make, the diamonds crest on them proving she was a spy from the diamond kingdom.

"No, we are safe here and no one is in the streets except the few guards that patrol them at night. We are far from any of the patrol roots so we shouldn't be spotted." The woman answered the masked man, her voice and body was tense and on edge so she was ready in case the safety of this position was no more.

The masked man sighed before reaching towards the back of his head to take of the tacky mask. He untied the two thin strings that were keeping the mask on and slowly removed the mask from his face.

It was one of the generals that were supposed to be serving under the king in diamonds. His name was General William Black, leader of the southern invasion of the Kingdom of Diamonds.

* * *

Arthur just couldn't believe it. The head of the royal council, the every one that was entrusted will all of the royal secrets that involved the kingdom and its plans, and one of their most trusted generals, one that Alfred and Arthur would have believed they could count on during war times, were the ones that were selling battle plans to the enemy so they would know just what the army was planning and how to use it to give them a advantage.

'This war is one of the biggest to ever hide wonderland and what's worst; we are fighting it along with no allies to support us. The fact that our own is selling plans, weapons and precious supplies to the enemy does not prove that Spades will come out of this ridiculous war alive and still it's own kingdom' Arthur through as he continued to watch both men talk about the secret battle plans that were to be sent to the army of spades, and now it seemed that a copy of those plans was going to the diamonds army and lord knows who else.

Arthur knew that he would have to send word fast to Yao and Alfred if they were to be ready to intercept them when they tried to get the plans to the army of diamonds. A letter by boat would be too obvious and a spy in the navy could get hold of the letter and read it so that it wasn't about any information about the fact there were spies in the army. Arthur groaned and waved his hand over the cloak face, the image of the boat disappearing and becoming the same endless purple mist that it was before.

Arthur leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, muttering the spell needed to exit this place.

* * *

Arthur opened his green eyes to find himself laying down on his and Alfred's bed, the moon high in the sky and the stars shining as if nothing was wrong. Arthur rubbed his forehead and sat up with a bit of difficulty, before leaning against the dark wood head board of the four pillar bed, the blue drapes hanging from the upper frame that sat on top of the pillars in each corner of the bed.

Arthur saw he was wearing his night clothes and came to the conclusion that one of the servants had found him and though he had fell asleep in his chair from the sheer exhaustion. They must have carried him, with some help from a guard or two since he wasn't exactly light anymore, and put him in his nightwear. Normally Arthur would have died from embarrassment that someone else had undressed and redressed him while he was out cold. Looking to the side of the table there was a silver tray with some tea and a small late dinner, along with a pack of small white pills with a doctor's note next to them.

Arthur picked up his tea and looked at the note.

**You're Majesty,**

**These pills will help with you feel overly stressed or tired, take two and drink them down with water, tea should work well too however.**

**If you run out of pills or have any more problems that you need to deal with medically then come and see me. Get lots of rest and try not to overdo it.**

**Dr. A Reed**

Arthur smiled slightly as he put the note back on the tray. Dr A Reed was the royal doctor and was in charge of all the doctors in the castle and the army at the moment. She was one of the best in the kingdom but she wasn't available to check up on Arthur when they didn't know he was pregnant because she was signing all the other doctors to different parts of the army and navy.

Arthur opened the packet and took out two small pills, around the size of a pin head, and popped both in his mouth before taking a slip of his earl grey tea. Once the pills were gone he put the packet back on the tray and laid back down on the fluffy mattress, fully intended to get some rest after what he had seen.

Arthur frowned as he stared at the ceiling of the bed. 'I won't be able to send a message by boat, a spy in the navy would surely notice it. I can't get the guards to stop the ship because others will start to wonder what has happened and when they get word that the ship as been stopped, they have the perfect chance to kill the King or Jack while their guard was down... Lawrence will be easy but I must do it quickly and quietly, who knows who I can trust anymore...'

Arthur shook his head and closed his eyes, worrying about it now was just going to make him become stressed and that is the last thing he needs to be right now. So with heavy thoughts, the queen of spades slowly slipped into dream land.

May the Queen dream happily because soon... the kingdom will shed tears and they will not be of joy...

* * *

**Sorry it was late but I have had a lot of important college work that needed doing and I had little time to do it.**

**The next chapter will be coming as soon as I finish up some work I need to do before hand so bare with me. **

**R&R**


	11. Chapter 10 - Betrayal

**Chapter 10 – Betrayal**

* * *

**-Pearl Harbour, Kingdom of Spades, 6:10am-**

Yao stared out to the never ending ocean, the ice cold waves crashing violently against the shore and black cliffs. It was truly their main line of defence since the waters around Spades were full of sharp rocks that cut through large ships as if they were made of butter and the waters bringing a slow and ice cold death if left in the war for too long. These waters also had strange currents that only the sailors of spades seemed to know how to avoid and use for their own benefit.

"You're Highness?" Yao turned his head slightly and looked at one of the soldiers in charge of the home front. Though sometimes it seemed silly to have a home front when 1, their navy was unmatched by anything the other three kingdoms could throw at them and 2, the ocean surrounding the Kingdom of Spades was too dangerous for anyone that wasn't from spades to try and get through. But it was a must since it would be a backup army in case the army in the front lines has to fall back.

"Yes aru?" Yao replied though he didn't turn to look at the soldier fully, his thoughts elsewhere. The soldier didn't seem affected by the Jack of Spades' small response.

"Message from the front lines is that they have pushed the Diamonds army back and are slowly making their way towards the capital. There is also no sign of the King, Queen and Jack of Diamonds in the capital according to our spies, so we believe that they are preparing for when they get to the Paras. There has also been report of Hearts activity on the southern Diamonds boarder, though most of our spies that we sent up there we believe to be... no longer with us." The soldier read from the report he had in his hands, his voice deepening when he said the last part, probably out of respect for the fallen.

Yao said nothing, only nodding to show he was listening to what the soldier was saying though most people wouldn't be able to tell at first glance that he was really paying any attention at all. The sound of the ocean crashing on the shores was calming, even with the amounts of supply ships and crates to be shipped to the front lines that were being loaded up behind him on the docks. Spagulls (Basically a seagull with a good amount of blue and purple tinted feathers, also a completely black beak) cried over the ocean as they tried to get something from the food crates seeing it was much easier to steal food than hunt for fish under the icy waves.

After a moment of silence the Jack finally spoke. "What about Clubs activity? Any news from our spies there aru?" Yao asked as he turned to face the soldier fully this time, his shoulders becoming tense that the soldiers uneasy look at the mention of the kingdom that started all of this chaos.

"... There has been no contact from the spies in the Kingdom of Clubs for a month now, we believe that they... have been discovered and been killed by the King." The soldier said in a cold voice this time, showing that even the soldiers not really fighting felt a bitter hate for the Kingdom of Clubs. Yao gripped the edge of his sword that rested peacefully in its sheath that was tightly around his waist.

' This war is starting to become to our advantage since we are slowly making our way to the capital of Diamonds... but without reports from Hearts and Clubs we can't be ready for what awaits us...' Yao thought as he dismissed the soldier to go about his duties, returning his gaze to the dark ocean before him. Reports from Hearts were hard to get since Hearts is their equal in military strength and power of Wonderland, Diamonds was head of the trade and Clubs had rich recourses that most of the Kingdoms lived out in exchange for food and supplies that the harsh snow prevented the land from producing. Spades would be able to survive for a while on this own resources but it would run out in a couple of years and at the rate this war was going, it was no surprise that the Jack of Spades was worried about the economy and the short and long term effects this war was having on the land.

"This war is going to leave a stain on this world... and I can feel that something will happen in the near future that will change the effects of this war." Yao spoke to himself, his head hurting slightly from all the questions he had kept there, all with no answer. He was the Jack of Spades, he was supposed to be the wisest Jack in all the four kingdoms and yet he could not find the answers to his questions.

"If we can't end this war soon... I fear that our kingdom will suffer greatly for it aru. I just hope the King is doing better than I am..." Yao sighed heavily to himself as he walked back to the docks where many docked navy ships were being loaded up with cargo for the main front.

For the first time in the many years he has lived as the Jack of the Kingdom of Spades, he was at a loss for an answer. He felt useless.

* * *

**-Outside Paras walls, Kingdom of Diamonds, 6:20am-**

Alfred panted as he took down another diamonds soldier, the yellow and orange colour of their amour becoming red with their blood as he continued to lead his army towards the capital. His men were slowly pushing through the wall of soldiers that blocked their path. The king could feel his legs screaming at him to stop and rest for just a second but a second was one second to many in the rules of war, where every second could be one where a stray soldier could take his chance and strike.

They had been at this most of the early morning and it had been a success so far, though things quickly changed in the presence of war.

Swords clashed and arrows flew in both directions as blue met orange in a battle that slowly began to turn the once golden landscape in a sea of red, as red as the Hearts symbol. Battle cries and cries of loss and pain echoed across the battlefield as both armies tried to push back the other, diamonds pulling back as the spades army just continued to grow and grow. It was as if for every man they took down, another ten would take his place in the fight. The diamond soldiers could see that they were fighting in a losing battle but they still fought, to protect their precious capital from the spades army that wanted to harm her beauty.

"Don't let these diamond bastards push you back! Keep pushing towards the capital!" Alfred ordered, having to scream it over the roars and cries of both armies trying to push back the other in an endless game that was almost similar to a tug-of-war.

A soldier came running towards the fighting king, avoiding the arrows that were being shot at them as he ran. "Your majesty! We have successfully been able to surround the capital, all exits blocked and under our control! The diamonds army is slowly retreating towards the castle, which is where we suspect the King, Queen and Jack of Diamonds are hiding!" The soldier had to yell for Alfred to even remotely hear the man speak.

"Awesome! Tell the troops to keep pushing them back until they are trapped within the capital walls, let no one exit or enter the city that is not one of ours!" Alfred ordered as he continued to watch the bloodshed that he and his wife always wanted to avoid, their hatred of war ran deep within their veins and Alfred found himself praying to Spala, the Spade's God of creation. The tired King heard the blood of the diamond soldiers and even some of his own soldiers when he tried to help them, dripped from his armoured hands onto his fully armoured boots. Alfred shivered and silently prayed to his god to forgive him for he had broken the first law of the Holy Text (The Bible), an ancient book of the Spadic Religion that was kept in the Royal Library since it was the safest place in the whole kingdom. A smaller, less detailed version, of the book was in very church in Spades and was read very Sunday.

But Alfred have time to think of what his god would think, he had a war to focus on and a queen and future children to protect. And Spala be damned if he failed to protect the most important person in his life, soon to be the most important people. The king thought it was a bit ironic though, he and Arthur just found out they were going to be parents and a great war starts. Spala had a very weird sense of humour in Alfred's opinion. He found out the greatest news he had ever heard, apart from when Artie said 'Yes' and 'I do', and then he is forced to spend most of Arthur's pregnancy at war.

Alfred grinned widely as his army continued to push the diamonds back into the capital, where his men were to lock them in with the royals so they couldn't escape, and gripped his blood coated sword tightly in his right hand. The slightly bunt blade was in need of a good sharpening when they set up camp before they rushing into the capital, no doubt that most of the army that wasn't in the battles they fraught to get here would be in the castle and the city, ready to make their final stand against the power of the Spade's army.

Once Paras was theirs, it would take a good month or two before they were ready to take on the almost unstoppable force of the Hearts land army, which was second to no one by solid fact. Alfred knew he would have to be here when they were to march towards the Kingdom of Hearts; no doubt that King Ludwig was at the front lines to lead his armies to victory against their blue foes. Alfred was the only one that could stand up to Ludwig in a battle, and with any good chance of winning that battle too.

It seemed that the homesick king wasn't going to be able to go home until Hearts was out of the way, knowing that even though Ivan was powerful he wasn't as powerful as Spades or Hearts. It was the Hearts army that would be the one to take the most time to defeat. Their power and mass of number was enough to strike fear in anyone who wanted to tango with them, but Alfred was never one to show fear in front of his people and the enemy. The cost of this war and what it could do to his people, his kingdom.

... His queen and future children...

Alfred knew this was going to be a fight that was going to be the biggest and most hardest fight he had frough in his long reign as the King of Spades and that he would not be seeing his beautiful wife for a while, the fact that he was so far away and no in his arms was both comforting and disturbing to the young King. He longed to hold his family in his arms again, to help Arthur through his pregnance and be there when they are ready to bring their children into the world.

So he was just going to have to finish this war quickly then. Nothing was impossible for the Hero! As soon as this was over, he was going to go straight home and give Artie the biggest, wettest kiss he ever had!

* * *

**-Mondon Castle, Kingdom of Spades, 6:30am-**

Arthur slowly opened his eyes as the sunlight stretched across his closed lips, the light from the sunny day almost blinding to the pregnant and still tired queen. The magic he had used had taken more out of him than he first thought; his head was a fuzzy mess of stain and exhaustion. Even last night was sleepless as the queen tried to answer all the questions that swam around in his head, but it just led to more questions than answers until the queen admitted defeat.

There was a knock at the door causing Arthur to groan and sit up, with great difficulty with both his headache and his large stomach, and leant up against the headboard. His green eyes blinked away the rest of the sleep before looking at the closed double doors that lead out to the hallway.

"Yes?" Arthur said though it seemed to be no louder than a whisper. It seemed to be loud enough for whoever was on the other side to hear him though.

"Your majesty, I have brought you a change of clothes and your breakfast. May I come in?" A female voice sounded from the other side. Arthur cleared his throat and did his best to fix his wild bed head before replying to the servant.

"Yes, you may." The double doors opened and a young servant walked in carrying a silver tray in one hand and a pile of neatly folded clothes in the other. It did sometimes amaze Arthur on how the servants seemed to be able to keep their balance no matter how much they were carrying; they sometimes even balanced things on their heads with little effort.

The servant placed the clothes on the bed and the tray on the small table and chair next to the window that his was sitting at last night. She then turned and bowed.

"I hope you enjoy your breakfast your majesty and I have also been told to inform you that the council is willing to save the meeting until this afternoon since they kept you for so long yesterday." The servant girl said though she never met the queen's eyes.

"No, inform them that I wish for the council meeting to be as soon as possible." Arthur threw the covers off of him and grabbed the clothes at the end of the bed before making his way towards the bathing chambers. He did not glance at the servant once while doing this, his head on other matters than manners at the moment.

"May I ask why?" The servant's voice held surprise but she did not question him.

"Just tell them I have made a important discovery and everyone his needed at this meeting, if anyone his found skipping they will be hanged." Arthur ordered and he could tell that even if he had closed the door than the servant girl had flinched at his tone and the sound of rushed footsteps and the door closing gave away that she had left in a hurry.

'I know it is harsh on the poor girl but I must not have anyone skip the meeting, in case that there are more members of the council that are betraying us other than just Lawrence.' Arthur thought as he walked out of the bathing chambers in his normal attire. The queen sat down at the table the tray was placed and poured himself a cup of tea while looking out the window, watching the sun rise over the mountains. The leaves were covered in morning dew along with the small cob webs that decorated the tops of the old frame from the outside, the small strings of spider silk glittering in the morning sun. It truly was a beautiful morning, no matter how much the resent news of betrayal within the castle walls dampened it.

Arthur sipped his cup of tea and continued to stare out the window, the feeling that this war was going to become a whole lot harder playing in the back of his mind.

* * *

"You're majesty, if I maybe so bold... why have you called a meeting? There hasn't been any resent news and there is nothing that needs your direct attendance." Lawrence said as he bowed before the throne, the other councilmen behind him doing the same as they arrived in the throne room. They were all slightly confused as to why the Queen had summoned them here, for there was nothing that really needed to be discussed and the Queen was not allowed to do much by the King's order.

"I have summoned you all hear for an every critical reason, one that affects the Kingdom of Spade's future in this horrid war. I have just recently discovered a small bug in our ranks and it has fallen down to me to fix it before it costs our kingdom a price that we don't want to pay." Arthur stared down at the councilmen, the aqua's of confusion and slight fear coming off each one of them as the queen glared down at them with his snake like eyes.

It wasn't long before one of them, a young man named Leon, raised his head to meet the queen's gaze. Arthur saw him hesitate for a second at the glare he was sending them, also to the number of guards that were stationed in the room (one too many for just a quick meeting mind you) that were armed with swords and spears and lords above knows what else.

"What do you mean my queen? We believed that any traitor in our ranks had already been seen to and punished." Leon hesitantly asked. The glare from the Queen was one that was known to haunt your nightmares and glare at you every time you close your eyes. Leon shrunk as the Queen just glared at him in silence. The poor young man could hear his heart pounding in his chest as the rate of a hummingbirds wing beat.

Arthur just glared at Leon as he tried to pick out who was in on this act of betrayal and who had nothing to do with it and was still loyal to the King and the Crown. After coming to the conclusion that Leon, who was the youngest of the council members, had nothing to do with it he released the poor boy from his death glare.

"Recently it has come to my attention that someone from the council has been giving our recent battle plans that were to be sent to the front lines to the enemy." Arthur said with an emotionless expression, his dark emerald eyes flicking in between each of the members faces to see which one looked the most nervous. There was only one face that did not show surplice, anger and confusion.

Lawrence was at the far back of the group and was looking like he was about to suffer from a heart attack.

"A-are you sure, your majesty? I am sure that no one of the council would e-ever think of betraying the crown." Lawrence slightly stuttered as he tried to mislead Arthur, hoping that it was only the Queen being nervous because the King and the Jack weren't here and he was already quite large and heavily pregnant. He was sure that no one had seen him, he had memorised the patrols of the guards and made sure to only go when he was sure that no one was up and about in the streets he took towards the docks. Therefore the Queen couldn't have known unless-

Lawrence's face paled to a horrified white as he met the Queen's gaze, the pair of snake like eyes staring at him with a knowing look.

He knew...

...The Queen knew of his crimes...

... Lawrence felt his heartbeat drumming so hard and loud he feared it might launch itself out of his chest.

There was no way out... he was trapped like a mouse in a snake hole...

And he knew this snake was not going to show mercy to his prey...

"The man who has betrayed his King, Queen, Jack, Kingdom and his honour as a Spade is..."

* * *

**I will finish there I think! XD Sorry its shorter but I wanted to make the trial and the betray drama stuff in the same chapter but at the same time leave a big cliffhanger just to annoy people. So here we are!**

***Readers glare at me, many weapons of mass destruction in their hands***

**... DON'T KILL ME! *Runs away with mob after me***

**Roxy: ... I suddenly feel as if I should help her, should I**

**...**

**Roxy: Nah!**

**R&R**


	12. Chapter 11 - First Sign

**Here is the next chapter and I am sorry this took so long, college was once again being a complete bitch and I have around five assignments that are due in at the same damn time. I have never pulled so many all nighters in my LIFE!**

**Sorry it is so short but when I got the end I felt like being a asshole and leaving it at that. Dont hurt me...**

**Anyway, enough about my life suffering while I develop the gaming world of the future. On with the fic!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – The First Sign**

"...Lawrence."

The whole throne room gasped in shock and everyone turned their heads towards the head council member, who was having a mini heart attack. They just couldn't believe it, the head of the council was secretly giving the diamonds army battle plans and possibly even more information about what the front lines are going to do so they can avoid and counter them. Lawrence had always been a respected member of the council and came from a good background of education and one of the most sharpest and logical minds of the council, the perfect person to be in charge and most of all, no person would have suspected him to be a traitor. It was the perfect cover up and it makes so much sense but at the same time, added so many questions.

Lawrence felt sick, millions upon millions of questions of how the Queen could have possibly even know of his betrayal buzzed around in his head like a was sure that his years of service in the spades court had proved to everyone that he would never betray them, that because of his position he was completely in the clear. He had only been giving the diamonds information for around two months now, not long enough for the queen or the council to realise that there was a traitor in their ranks. Lawrence just stood there in shock as Arthur signalled the guards to restrain the former council member, the others still in shock was what had just happened. The queen couldn't have known of his dealings in so little time. That was just not possible!

"Lawrence, you are the one who has been selling our secrets, plans and strategies to the enemy, lying to your Queen and the royal court in favour of helping our enemy. All you say will be held against you in a court of law, how much you tell us now may or may not lessen your punishment." Arthur said as he glared at the man in front of him that had come back from La La Land and begun to try and shake the guards off, who had forced him to bow before the Queen, his face almost pressed against the floor.

"L-Lawrence, why..." One of the muttered as the rest of the council was pushed aside by other guards, helpless to what would fall to their once great fellow council member and friend. Arthur knew the others might had something to do with this and it was just to be safe, the lives of many of his people already suffered from this single mans deeds. Who knows how many deaths that could have been stopped before this man gave the diamonds their plans? Maybe a million men could have been coming home to their families.

"How did-"Lawrence gasped in great pain as he was literally crushed by the strength of the guards.

Arthur knew that he could not tell him how he really found out about his betrayal, not willing to risk revealing the secret of his item, the possibility that spies were eavesdropping on this meeting was too great at the moment.

Thankfully, the queen was a gifted liar and well known strategist.

"How I found out is no concern of yours, just know that last night you when to the docks to meet with a diamonds ship that has been designed to look like a spades cargo ship. Considering how long the stalemate has been going on I would say that you have been the key member in the diamonds success to hold our front lines back. I knew the frog must had been getting help, his too much of a coward to fight in the war himself so he gets one of our own to do the dirty work for him. What I do not know is why? Why did you betray your kingdom, your home country, to aid another, your enemy?" Arthur asked as he glared down at the council member.

"I will never tell!" Lawrence spat in anger.

Arthur sighed. "Then you leave me no choice... Until you are willing to talk and I know you will crack, you will be under complete lock down and under heavy amounts of torture until I see fit to stop it."

The two guards holding Lawrence began to drag him away, the man kicking and screaming insults at the queen.

"YOU BASTARD! I HOPE YOU DIE A HORRID DEATH! YOU ARE NOT A QUEEN! YOU'RE JUST THE PREGNANT BITCH OF THE KING! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS YOU BITCH!" Lawrence's screams could be heard from throughout the halls as he was dragged away. Soon the large double doors were slammed shut, bringing silence to the throne room. Arthur sighed and leant back in his chair, ignoring the anger the man had brought to him with his insults.

He soon turned his head towards the rest of the council that had been quiet throughout the whole thing. There were guards holding each one in a tight grip so no one could try and escape or hurt the queen.

"You're majesty..." Leon spoke up, being the bravest out of the council to speak to the fuming queen. Arthur stared at Leon, waiting for the man to speak.

"I-I just want you to know that... w-w-we had no idea of Lawrence's betrayal and that if we had heard even a word of it we would have come to you straight away." Leon stuttered as the grip around his wrists tightened in a warning to shut up.

Arthur was silent as he stared at the council. It was true that he had no evidence that the rest of the council was corrupt like Lawrence, but the council was made up of many of the most political minds in the whole of spades, making it very easy for all of them to lie through their teeth. Arthur however did not see any lie in Leon's eyes and they had all reacted to Lawrence's betray like it was as shocking to them as it was to him. The queen really did want to spare them from being locked up but... it was his duty as queen to protect his people from an threat and there was no saying that whatever made Lawrence turn against them wouldn't happen to anyone else of the council.

"Believe when I say I wish that there was another way around this Leon, I really do... But you must understand that whatever that bastard Francis did to make Lawrence betray me could be the same thing that will happen to one of you. All of you must understand that it is difficult to believe any of you since you all had access to those battle plans and supplies, so it would be easy for anyone of you to continue Lawrence's handy work and get the reward that frog offered." Arthur said as he watched the remaining council members lower their heads, knowing that even if they fought it would only go against them. It would be best if they just went along with the queens wishes.

"Your orders, my queen?" a soldier asked as he restrained one of the council members.

Arthur was silent for a moment before responding. "Take them to the dungeons, they will get the same rations the prisoners get, along with the same treatment, and will all have their titles striped from them until further notice."

The soldiers nodded and dragged the council out, some of them trying to get away while the others just let themselves be dragged, knowing that fighting was only going to cause problems.

Arthur sighed heavily and leaned back into the throne, his eyes really heavy for some reason. Arthur knew that with the council gone that he was going to have to take on their duties, including Yao's, Alfred's, the council's and of course, his own. He was dead tired just thinking about it. At least he would now be able to get some work done, in spite of his husband's wishes.

"I will retire to my chambers for the rest of the day, sent word to me if any major problems come up." Arthur said as he pulled himself up from his chair.

"Yes your majesty." The soldiers bowed as the queen walked past.

* * *

***One Week Later***

Arthur signed as he relaxed in the bathtub, the bubbles and warm water becoming absolute bliss. His stomach almost rimmed the surface of the water, the large stomach one of the reasons why Arthur was currently having a bath in the first place.

It had been a week since Lawrence had been discovered as a traitor, a week since Arthur had to put the rest of the council in the dungeons until further notice and a full week of endless duties and paperwork. Arthur had even become tired of sitting in that throne after a full week of everyday sitting two hours in it. Luckily, the council was found innocence and not part of Lawrence's betrayal, so they were given back their titles and a full apology by Arthur for spending a week in the dungeons and being treated like lowly criminals. Lawrence had cracked and told Arthur everything he wanted to know, the poor man hoping to be forgiven and not be sentenced to death.

Arthur however has seen through many tricks and lies, he probably knew every trick in the book, and Lawrence had been killed by burning at the stake, as a warning that this would happen to anyone who thought of double crossing the Kingdom of Spades.

The queen then sent letters to Yao and Alfred to warn them about the spies and the traitors that lurked somewhere in their ranks. He had not heard back from them however in the last two days he had sent the letter and his nerves were starting to get the best of him. So much that the doctor had ordered the queen to do nothing but relax and not even think about the war or work for the next three days, stating that the stress could do serious harm to the babies. This had made Arthur stop working, his love for his unborn children already so strong that he would do anything not to lose them.

"I can't remember a time when I had ever felt so relaxed." Arthur breathed as he leant back, a smile on his face as he listened to the birds sing from the open window. Their small songs made the queen smile, forgetting that his king, husband and father of his unborn children is out fighting in the front lines. Forgetting that his two most trusted and closest friends were out fighting off three kingdoms at the same bloody time and he was here safely hidden away in the giant maze they called a castle.

The queen loved the feeling of the warm water around his stomach, the liquid acting like an incubator to keep his stomach as a comfortably warm temperature. He felt as if he could stay there the whole day, letting the warm water wash away all his thoughts and problems with the war. Arthur sighed and climbed out of the bathtub, grabbing the purple body towel that was folded neatly to the side of the tub. The queen rough dried his hair and his body before wrapping the towel around himself to protect against the cold air that greeted him when he left the warm water, the queen finding himself wanting to go back into the water again to escape the harsh bitterness of the air. The queen left the bathroom and watched over to his favourite chair and sat down in just his towel, no having the energy or the desire to dress himself as the only two people that never knocked were far, far away from the palace. They were both risking their bloody necks in a war, which was caused by a reason that was just plain stupid and idiotic. And here he was, lying around in the safely of the palace, including the extra guard, and sitting around getting fatter and fatter by the day. Arthur felt guilty that his closest friends and his husband and father of his children were off defending their kingdom while he sat here being babysat.

This war wasn't going to end well for any of the four kingdoms. That he was sure of.

Arthur frowned as the thoughts of war returned to his mind once again, creating question after question after question. How were Alfred and Yao doing? Did they receive his letters? Did they know about the possible spies and traitors in their ranks? Were the letters intercepted during their delivery? Was there anyone to RECIEVE THEM? Arthur knew he was starting to panic again and tried to calm his fragile nerves, only to add to his worrying.

The queen was brought out of his panic attack when he felt a sharp kick, the slight pain reminding him that he was pregnant and all this stress was not doing any good for him or his children. Arthur rubbed his stomach in an attempt to calm them down. The kicks started to become harder and more painful, so painful that the queen was soon on his knees with his arms around his large stomach, panic and pain in his green eyes as he tried to understand what was happening to his unborn children.

Arthur felt his heart beat faster than a galloping horse, his emotions all over the place as he gripped his stomach tighter as he fought down a cry of pain and panic. He was only in a towel and didn't want to alert any of the guards that were nearby. He still had some of his pride to hold on to! The queen gasped for air as he tried to slow his heartbeat and breathing, the kicks not helping in this.

Arthur was fearful that something was wrong with his children and that it was serious, the fact he could feel all of them in his stomach moving around and kicking him as if they were in danger of something. Arthur slowly picking himself up and fought against everything in his body as he walked to wards the dresser, reaching for a plain long sleeve shirt and a pair of gray slacks. Not the greatest outfit the queen has been caught in but at the moment he was in too much pain and fear to really care at the moment.

Arthur groaned as he finished dressing made his way to the door, the kicks becoming more painful than the time he lost his arm and leg (His fairy friends and his magic replaced them for him, but don't tell Alfred that) when he was practising his magic when he was younger.

**KICK**

**KICK**

**KICK**

Arthur fought with all his strength to reach the door but the pain was too much and he feel forwards to the floor, the queen managing to crash land on his side to avoid causing his little ones any pain. Arthur laid there, gasping for breath as he tried to use his magic to find the source of the pain, sadly even his magic was going completely haywire and he was not able to focus enough on it to get any result.

So, swallowing the last of his pride, the queen tried the last option that was available to him.

"HELP!" Arthur screamed as high and as loud as he could that he could say that all of Spades had heard him. The guards had since he heard a thundering sound like an herb of wild animals charging down the hall.

The last thing Arthur saw were the doors to his chambers slamming open before the world around him went black.

* * *

**FINALLY DONE! Man that took a long time to finish! Why does college work have to be so f**king hard!**

**Roxy: You left it to the last minute, so you are to blame.**

**Shut up you, I am tired and a I just spent the whole day trying to edit and redo all of the work that needs to be in by next week, including that stupid paper that I need to hand in tomorrow morning. **

**SO DONT BLOODY PUSH ME!**

**R&R~!**


End file.
